


¿Quién embarazó a Percy Jackson?

by IAmGonnaDie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Percy, Protective Demigods, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Protective Sally Jackson, pregnant!Percy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGonnaDie/pseuds/IAmGonnaDie
Summary: Situación:Percy Jackson ha comenzado a ingerir alimentos más extraños de lo usual y tiene cambios de humor explosivos.Conclusion:¡Está embarazado!Evidencia:Una conversación."-Bro, ¿me veo gordo con esta camiseta? Creo que ya no me queda..."Problema:¡¿Quién se atrevió a manchar su honor?!*****Y así es como un montón de campistas buscarán al culpable de embarazar a su líder, para castigarlo. Sin embargo, ¿quién pensaría que habrían muchos sospechosos? ¿Qué tienen que ver los dioses en todo esto?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó con leves sospechas después de observar al líder del campamento actuando más extraño de lo usual.

Normalmente engulliría su desayuno como si de una aspiradora se tratara y se serviría más, pero una mañana, Percy salió corriendo del comedor y las hijas de Afrodita corrieron la voz de que estuvo vomitando en el baño. Cuando le preguntaron, solo dijo que se levantó con náuseas, que solo era un dolor de estómago. Esa fue la primera alerta.

Los días siguientes fueron más extraños. Percy ya no podía estar más de una hora entrenando porque se dejaba caer agotado y fatigado. Ni siquiera logró seguirle el ritmo a Clarisse después de que lo provocara. ¡Algo iba muy mal! Esa fue la segunda alerta.

Un día lo encontraron llorando en su cabaña mientras veía "Buscando a Nemo" (en un dispositivo que Leo inventó y Connor robó para él), así que las sospechas aumentaron y... ¿Saben qué? No, eso era totalmente normal, Percy siempre lloraba cuando veía "Buscando a Nemo".

El punto culminante fue cuando Percy vació su estómago durante el desayuno. Eso no sería raro si sus malestares permanecían, ¡pero eran panqueques azules! Percy sería capaz de tragarse su vómito para no desperdiciar la comida azul.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Entonces, sus amigos más cercanos lo enviaron a la enfermería para que lo revisaran. Sin embargo, se desvió del camino cuando vio una mariposa y decidió que era lo suficientemente interesante como para seguirla.

Cuando le preguntaron cómo le había ido, respondió:

—¡No es nada malo! Al parecer solo fue intoxicación por la, eh... comida. Sí, eso... ¿Quién diría que la comida podría enfermarte? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡La traición!

Entonces lo dejaron pasar y todo siguió con normalidad, si puede ser normal que Percy falte al entrenamiento con la excusa de:

—¡Estoy a un segundo de arrancar la estúpida puerta si vuelven a decirme que vaya al maldito entrenamiento!

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Percy?

Nadie podía decirlo, pero si Will había dicho que era intoxicación por la comida, eso debía ser. Así que lo dejaron en paz.

Pasaron algunas semanas así, donde le daban espacio al hijo de Poseidon, pero lo cuidaban a la distancia. Sin embargo, todas las alertas y brillantes luces rojas se encendieron cuando lo vieron rechazar las galletas azules de su madre.

¡¡Eso era el colmo!!

—¡¿Percy se está muriendo?!

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Me gritó el otro día por estaba respirando y era muy molesto para él...

—...Lloró cuando le dije que pisó a las hormigas...

Esos fueron varios de los diálogos que se escucharon por el campamento.

Como nadie entendía qué pasaba y las cosas estaban cada vez más extrañas, corrieron a Will para gritarle que la intoxicación por comida no provocaba eso y que era un idiota por su diagnóstico sacado de la manga. Pero Will los miró confundido.

—...Percy no ha venido a la enfermería en meses —dijo.

Su nerviosismo se notaba porque los amigos del hijo de Poseidón decidieron pulir sus armas mientras hablaban con él.

¡La sobreprotección era lo que mataría a Percy si seguían así!

Will, sabiamente, no lo expresó en voz alta.

Los días pasaron y el hijo de Apolo comenzó a prestar atención al comportamiento de Percy, y después de una ardua (y obligada) recopilación de datos, creyó tener la respuesta.

—Chicos... creo que Percy... —Comenzó a decir mientras estaban en la cabaña 1.

Allí estaban los amigos más cercanos del enfermo, los líderes de cabaña que, al regresar, le informarían a sus hermanos, y varios romanos que fueron al enterarse de los síntomas de Percy.

—¡Habla de una vez, Solace! —exigió Clarisse, apuntándolo con su lanza.

—Ya voy, ya voy... No me mates, por favor... —susurró lo último. Luego se aclaró la garganta—. Quiero decir... creo que Percy podría estar... ya saben... esperando.

—¿Esperando? —cuestionó Leo, inclinando la cabeza en confusión—. Lo único que espera Percy es crear su propia fábrica de comida azul con Oompa Loompas y bailes divertidos...

—¿Oompe Lampi...? ¿Frank, qué es eso? —susurró Hazel. El nombrado le hizo una señal, prometiendo decirle luego.

—...Quizás no debí decirle que si iba a África podría contratar a algunos... —Siguió diciendo Leo con risitas nerviosas.

—¡¿Fuiste tú?! —exclamaron todos.

—¡Nos llevó una semana traerlo de regreso! —exclamó Travis—. ¡Y soy muy perezoso para trabajar tanto!

—¡Casi cruzamos el país para impedir que nadara hasta África! —espetó Reyna.

—¡Nico tuvo la estúpida idea de viajar por las sombras a larga distancia para buscar a Percy y traerlo de vuelta! —exclamó el hijo de Apolo.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Nico. Will lo miró con advertencia.

—¡...Y todo fue por tu culpa!

—Eh... chicos... Bajen sus armas para que tengamos una agradable conversación sobre la importancia del diálogo para formar relaciones interpersonales más fuertes —dijo Leo, alejándose de los semidoses.

—¿...Diálogo? ¡Nombraré diálogo a mi bate y te lo partiré en la cabeza! —amenazó Clarisse. Leo chilló.

—Pipes... ayuda.

—Ven aquí, Valdez. Ven aquí que no te voy a hacer nada —llamó Katie con un tomate en la mano.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Quieres lastimar mi hermoso cuerpecito! —acusó, "llorando".

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Annabeth, haciendo que todos dejaran de amenazar a Leo y pusieran atención—. Tenemos un asunto importante aquí.

—¡Gracias, Annabeth! ¡Mi salvadora! —dijo Leo con una reverencia.

—...Podemos golpearlo luego. —Leo gritó. La rubia lo ignoró y miró al hijo de Apolo—.Will... ¿estás seguro?

—Todo indica que es eso. Además, es hijo de Poseidón. —Annabeth asintió pensativa.

—¿...De qué hablan? —preguntó Clovis, inusualmente despierto.

¡Todo estaba patas arriba!

—Dijiste que Percy estaba... esperando, ¿no? —dijo Reyna. Will asintió.

—¡¿Alguien podría hablar claro por una vez?! —Se quejó Connor—. ¡Hay quienes no son tan rápidos, así que tengan respeto por ellos! —Miró a su alrededor—. No sé preocupen, chicos, yo los defiendo.

Will compartió una mirada con Annabeth y Reyna. Los demás estaban tan confundidos como el hijo de Hermes, así que ignoraron su comentario.

—Como decir esto... Creo que Percy está... ya saben... embarazado.

Fue un minuto de silencio antes de que los líderes y romanos rompieran en carcajadas por la broma, soltando comentarios aleatorios.

—¡Muy buena esa!

—Y yo que pensé que no había tiempo para bromear...

—¡Casi me lo creo y yo nunca caigo en estas cosas!

—¡Tú crees en todo! ¡El otro día tuve que esperar a que te durmieras porque tenías miedo del chupacabras! —respondió un semidiós griego.

—Amigo, ¿por qué le dices eso? ¡El chupacabras es real! —comentó un romano, haciendo temblar al crédulo.

—¡Chicos! —Volvió a gritar Annabeth.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando que Will dijera el verdadero diagnóstico, pero cuando vieron la seriedad en los tres semidoses, se congelaron.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —exclamaron.

—¡Pero no es posible!

—¡Es hombre!

—¡Lo sé, lo he visto! —Saltó un romano, haciendo que todos lo miraran—. ¡Las chicas me obligaron a espiarlo cuando se bañaba, pero yo no quería! ¡¡Lo juro!!

—Hablaremos al regresar —dijo Frank, sombrío. El romano tembló, imaginando ser pisoteado por un oso.

—Eh... ¿lo dicen en serio? —cuestionó Jason, pálido.

—Sí. ¿Cómo es que no saben que es posible? —preguntó Will. Reyna se encogió de hombros.

—Lo supe por parte de Circe. Ningún romano sabe de esta "habilidad" —dijo la chica—. Pero por qué ustedes no...

—¿Cuántos vieron la película de orientación? —preguntó Will.

Todos los griegos levantaron la mano.

—¿Cuántos vieron la versión clasificada? —preguntó Annabeth. Nadie respondió—. Pero Quirón nos permite verla a los catorce años... ¡Son unos idiotas!

—¡Pues habla, cerebrito! —exclamó Clarisse.

—¿Por qué Percy de entre todos puede emb...? No puedo decirlo. —Se quejó Lou Ellen—. Me cuesta creerlo...

—No solo Percy...

Will y Annabeth compartieron otra mirada con Reyna.

—...todos los semidioses, sin excepción, pueden —anunció el rubio.

Silencio.

Y comenzaron a reír nuevamente. ¡¿Era el día de los inocentes o qué carajos?! ¡Ya no era divertido!

—Estás jugando —dijo Butch. Will negó—. Está jugando, ¿verdad? —Annabeth negó—. Tiene que estar jugando.

—O sea que yo... —Comenzó Leo.

—¡Oh, por favor, no te reproduzcas! —suplicó Reyna. El hijo de Hefesto se llevó la mano al pecho, ofendido.

—Solo para que lo sepas, ¡mis hijos serían hermosos!

—Dejando de lado a los engendros de Leo... ¿lo dicen en serio? —preguntó Jason, más pálido que antes. Will asintió—. ¿Cómo es que ninguno de nosotros sabe?

—Los romanos ocultan la información pensando que es una debilidad —dijo Reyna.

—Se supone que los griegos saben, ¡pero nadie vio la maldita película! —exclamó Annabeth.

—¿Saben si Percy la vio? —preguntó Piper, más receptiva que todos los demás.

—Ni siquiera vio la película de orientación normal —dijo Grover.

—Auch. O sea que realmente puede...

—¿Podrían explicar bien? —exigió Connor—. Los chicos de atrás no están entendiendo. ¡Piensen en ellos!

—Está bien —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Will, podrías...?

—Como sabrán, nuestros padres piadosos pueden tener hijos en cualquier forma, pudiendo engendrar incluso siendo hombres. Eso ya se ha visto. Tomen a mi padre por ejemplo —dijo. Los demás escuchaban la información atentamente... tanto como su hiperactividad les permitía—. ¿Qué tan extraño sería que nosotros también pudiéramos? Somos parte de mitos.

—Así que en serio podemos... —dijo Butch.

Los hombres estaban entre sorprendidos y horrorizados. ¡¿Era en serio?! Varios se tocaban el vientre como si de repente les fuera a crecer un niño dentro.

Las chicas... Nada cambiaba para ellas, y en parte les gustaba que los hombres pudieran compartir esa característica. ¡Por fin entenderían! Aunque ninguna de ellas tenía hijos...

—¿Cómo funciona esto?

—No te voy a dar clases sobre sexo gay, Dakota —dijo Will. El chico se sonrojó.

—...No me refería a eso.

—Bien. Explicaré para que ya no me pregunten —dijo el rubio—. Todos los semidioses hombres pueden engendrar, y dependiendo de tu padre divino, el porcentaje de un embarazo. Por ejemplo, los hijos de Zeus, Poseidón, Apolo y Afrodita tienen mayor probabilidad de resultar embarazados. El resto es 50/50. Excepto los hijos de Hades o Tánatos que tienen menos o casi ninguna posibilidad de engendrar niños por la esfera de poder que manejan sus padres. ¿Entienden? —Nadie respondió—. Por favor, no me hagan explicar como nacen... no quieren saber, créanme.

Todos parecían traumatizados y lucían demasiado pálidos.

—No volveré a entrar a las duchas con ustedes —dijo Travis, alejándose de los hombres.

—Como si no tuviéramos mejores opciones —contestó un romano.

Leo alzó la mano para pedir la palabra.

—Leo, no tienes que hacer eso... —dijo Will—. ¿Tienes una duda?

—¿O sea que necesito de otro hombre para quedar... embarazado?

—Nunca... ¿Alguien le ha dado la charla a este niño? —cuestionó el rubio al aire.

—¿Charla? Frank, ¿de qué charla hablan? —cuestionó Hazel. El Hijo de Marte la miró con las mejillas rosadas.

—¡Valdez, te voy a matar!

Y cuando Leo comenzó a correr, lo persiguió por todo el campamento.

—Entonces los síntomas de Percy... —dijo Rachel, y todos se sobresaltaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

—Embarazo.

La respuesta de Will hizo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos y que se miraran con alarma. Los instintos asesinos comenzaban a surgir.

—¿Quién se atrevió a tocarlo?


	2. Chapter 2

Percy se sentía más irritado de lo habitual. Primero, no pudo seguirle el ritmo a los hijos de Ares en el entrenamiento, y ahora, todos los hombres estaban siendo interrogados, ¡menos él! ¡¿Es que ahora que estaba algo débil todos pensaban que era un inútil?!

Sí, Percy estaba muy irritado.

No ayudó que Clarisse lo haya desafiado a un duelo y no haya durado ni media hora. ¡¿Qué estaba mal con él?!

 _"Para ser_ un _semidiós_ _tengo_ _bastante_ _edad... ¡¿Me estoy_ _convirtiendo_ _en_ _un viejo_ _?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Por eso tengo esta enfermedad?! ¡¿_ _Tendré_ _problemas_ _de memor... No, eso ya_ _pasó_ _."_ —Pensaba.

El hijo de Poseidón se puso a llorar sin saber por qué, pero la idea de que comenzara a perder cabello le dio mucha tristeza. ¿Tendría que irse del campamento por superar la edad promedio?

_"¿Tendré que_ _pedirle_ _a Reyna que me guarde un lugar en el asilo del Campamento Júpiter? ¿Siquiera tienen un asilo?"_

Percy se secó las lágrimas, sintiéndose molesto sin razón. No, esperen. Había dos razones:

1.- Faltaba mucho tiempo para la cena.

2.- ¿Por qué no estaba siendo interrogado? ¡Él también era un hombre! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaban de lado?!

Rápidamente fue a la Casa Grande donde se llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio, decidido a averiguar de qué iba todo y si estaba siendo apartado porque pensaban que era el culpable.

—¡Percy! —exclamó Lou Ellen cuando lo vio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo... ¿Por qué interrogan a los hombres del campamento y me dejan de lado? —preguntó, haciendo un puchero. Al ver que la chica no lo miraba, agregó—: ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

—¡No! —exclamó, demasiado rápido.

La chica miró a Percy y se sintió mal al verlo tan herido.

—Yo... ¿Es por mí? ¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó, casi llorando.

 _"¡¿Por qué carajos estoy_ _tan_ _emocional?!" —_ Pensó.

Sin embargo, su tristeza sirvió para que Lou Ellen lo llevara dentro de la Casa Grande. En el camino, Percy tuvo una serie de pensamientos nada agradables, y ver a todos los hombres del campamento Mestizo y Júpiter ahí, fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

—¡Annabeth! ¡¡Por favor dime que no me echarán del campamento y que tendré que vivir en un asilo mortal rodeado de ancianos apestosos y ratas que intentarán robarme la comida azul de mi mamá!! —suplicó, aferrándose a la rubia.

Annabeth lo sostuvo confundida, y miró a Lou esperando una explicación, pero esta estaba tan confundida como ella.

—¿...Eh?

—¿Por qué Malcolm está amarrado y Hazel tiene un cuchillo? —preguntó Percy, dejando de llorar y lamentarse.

—Es por su condición —dijo Will, aclarando la confusión de todos por el comportamiento de Percy.

—¿Condición? ¡¿Malcolm está enfermo?! —exclamó el de ojos verde mar, muy preocupado.

—Percy, Malcolm no...

—¡¿Si está enfermo por qué lo tienen amarrado?! —cuestionó, soltando al hijo de Atenea, quien se levantó con las manos adoloridas por la cuerda—. ¡Hay que darle sopita de pollo!

—Perce, no es necesario. Estoy bien —dijo Malcolm.

—¡Tonterías! También te preparé galletas azules como las de mi mamá.

—Percy... —El hijo de Atenea se sonrojó, y los presentes en la Casa Grande lo notaron.

—Lo vi. Anota su nombre en la lista —ordenó Annabeth. Piper asintió, escribiendo "Malcolm Pace" en la lista de sospechosos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —lloró el semidiós—. ¡Hermana, yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro!

—No sean así, no es su culpa que esté enfermo —susurró Percy, dándole palmaditas en la espalda al hijo de Atenea. Este quiso llorar por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—Percy, ya que estás aquí... tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte —dijo Will, con suma delicadeza.

—¡Por fin! —Todos lo miraron—. Pensé que me estaban dejando de lado.

—Bro —dijo Jason—, nosotros no haríamos eso.

—Eso espero, eso espero... —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, y se sentó en la silla con entusiasmo—. ¿Quién será el policía bueno? Supongo que Will. El malo sería... Annabeth. No hay nadie que no le tema, aunque Reyna podría darle pelea y Nico...

—Percy, enfoque —dijo la rubia.

—¡Sí, señora! —exclamó Percy, sacando risas de varios que observaban—. ¿...O no era así? ¡¿Lo hice mal?!

—No, no, bro...

—Entonces, sobre esas preguntas...

 _"¿Es mi idea o Percy parece más hiperactivo que antes? ¿Otro síntoma?_ —Pensó Will—. _Dioses, estamos perdidos."_

—Está bien. Percy, mientras estás aquí en el campamento ¿solo te quedas en tu cabaña? —preguntó Piper.

—¡Sí! —dijo, rápidamente—. Bueno, no...

—¿No? ¿Cómo es eso? —cuestionó Annabeth, apretando los puños.

—Una vez, cuando estaba despierto, Clovis dijo que su cabaña era más cómoda, así que me quedé con él —dijo con simpleza, y sin notar como dos romanas sacaban al semidiós dormido de la Casa Grande—. También, Travis me invitó a la cabaña 11 para que planearamos una broma contra Connor, pero...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Chicas, no es lo que creen! —lloró Travis, siendo arrastrado afuera.

—...Connor estaba ahí, así que no entendí mucho.

—¡¡Noo!! ¡Yo no hice nada! —gritó, mientras las hijas de Afrodita lo jalaban del cabello.

—¡Ah, cierto! Tampoco me quedo en mi cabaña cuando hago pijamas con Jason, Leo y Frank —informó.

Todos miraron a los nombrados, pero les era difícil creer que ellos pudieran hacer algo, ya que Frank era muy inocente, Jason un sobreprotector y Leo un idiota. Sin embargo, los mantendrían vigilados.

—Bueno —dijo Annabeth—. Otra pregunta, entonces. ¿Alguien te ha ofrecido alguna bebida extraña?

—Annabeth... él come y bebe cosas azules, no va a saber si algo es extraño o no —dijo Hazel.

—Cierto.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Percy—. ¡La comida azul no es extraña!

—Siguiente pregunta —dijo, y los semidioses se pusieron nerviosos por verse implicados de algún modo—. ¿Alguien se ha metido a tu cabaña?

—No —respondió el semidiós, y todos suspiraron con alivio.

Percy no entendía por qué le hacían preguntas tan raras. Primero, sus amigos los habían invitado a quedarse con ellos porque eran muy amables. Segundo, nadie se había metido a su cabaña. ¡Eso era muy irrespetuoso!

 _"...Yo los invito."_ —Pensó.

—Ya veo... Gracias por responder, Percy —dijo Annabeth.

—¿Me puedo ir ahora?

—No —dijo Reyna—. Queremos que veas algo primero.

—¿...Qué cosa? —preguntó con cautela—. No es otra película de terror, ¿cierto? La última que me hizo ver Larry cuando fui al Campamento Júpiter, hizo que tuviera pesadillas y que lo abrazara toda la noche.

—...Entiendo —dijo Frank, más sombrío de lo que nadie lo había visto nunca. Entonces, dos romanas se llevaron al hijo de Mercurio que gritaba que era inocente.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Percy, no es una película de terror —dijo Hazel, tranquilizándolo—. Es la película de orientación clasificada.

—¿...Clasificada? —preguntó, y comenzó a frotarse las manos con anticipación—. Uh, ya quiero verla. ¿Es divertida?

—No precisamente —dijo Will.

—...Pero parece una mala broma. —Se quejó Michael, el hijo de Venus. Annabeth lo miró mal.

—Ah, bueno. Igual quiero verla.

—Entonces anda a la última sala y ya allá podrás verla —dijo Miranda—. Yo te llevaré.

—Gracias.

Y juntos se marcharon.

—¿Crees que es buena idea que la vea? —preguntó Jason.

—Tiene que enterarse de algún modo o pondrá en peligro a su hijo —respondió Will.

—¿Y si no le decimos y lo hacemos abortar? —propuso Clarisse.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Será el hijo de Percy Jackson, el semidiós que ha sobrevivido más tiempo! ¡¿Crees que lograremos removerlo o dañarlo?! —dijo Will, incrédulo.

—Es más probable que su hijo salga y nos mate, a que hagamos lo contrario —aportó Leo.

—Probablemente ya venga con espada en mano y todo —dijo Chris. Clarisse golpeó su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió Clarisse, mirando a su novio.

—Me estaban interrogando... —La hija de Ares miró a Annabeth con la ceja alzada.

—Es una posibilidad.

—No lo es —refutó. Chris saltó emocionado.

—Gracias, cielo. Yo sabía que confiabas en mí para...

—No puedo dejar que duden de tu integridad a pesar de ser hijo de Hermes. Eres idiota, pero no tan idiota —El chico ya estaba llorando de la emoción—. Pero dejemos algo en claro.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Chris, secándose las lágrimas. Entonces, sintió presión en su entrepierna.

—Si me entero de que tocaste a Prissy, te cortaré el pene y haré que te lo comas —dijo, presionando más su daga en los pantalones del chico—. ¿Entendiste?

Chris asintió rápidamente y se fue chillando del miedo.

El resto de los semidoses escucharon ese intercambio y palidecieron. Entonces, escucharon las palabras más horribles del mundo.

—Continuemos con el interrogatorio.

La voz amable de Piper no logró calmarlos, ya que podían ver a Hazel con una cuchillo, a Katie con un tomate en la mano y a Clarisse con su lanza. 

***

Cuando Percy salió de la sala, se veía realmente confundido. Miranda lo llevó con los demás, pero solo estaban Annabeth, Piper, Will, Reyna, Rachel, Frank, Jason, Leo, Grover, Hazel, Katie y Clarisse. 

  
—¿Percy? —llamó Will, preocupado por su estado mental después del video—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Solo algo confundido —dijo.

En la sala, todos se miraron. Había llegado el momento, su retoño por fin sabría lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué hicieron que viera eso?

—Es importante que supieras, ya que tiene que ver con cada uno de nosotros —dijo Will, en modo médico.

—Bueno. Entonces... todos los semidoses pueden...

—Sí, todos podemos quedar embarazados.

—O sea que yo, mi bro... y tú... —Siguió diciendo. Will asintió preocupado. Aquí iba.

Percy lo miró y vio que estaba nervioso, así que entendió de que iba todo. Sonrió feliz.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces supongo que habrá que tener cuidado —dijo Percy.

—Sí —dijo Annabeth—. Pero todos serviremos de apoyo.

—Y ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario —aseguró Rachel. Percy asintió.

—Will, no tienes que estar tan nervioso, yo entiendo —dijo Percy, abrazando al rubio. Este le dio palmaditas mirándolo confundido.

—Es... bueno saber que lo entiendes. Es un alivio —dijo, suspirando.

—No te preocupes, te apoyaré en todo. Además, este será tu primer bebé, ¿no?

Todos estaban cada vez más confundidos. ¿Percy se refería a que sería el primer bebé humano al que Will traería al mundo? O sea, Will sería el médico a cargo del parto, así que...

—Bueno, sí... —dijo, y Percy se alejó sonriendo.

—¡Nico es el padre!

Silencio.

¡¿Qué había dicho Percy?!

Los semidioses presentes, el oráculo y el sátiro se miraron entre sí. ¿Nico era el padre? Will estaba pálido. Nico, su Nico había... ¡No podía creerlo!

—¿Dónde está Nico? Tengo que felicitarlo —dijo Percy con entusiasmo, y Will comenzó a llorar. El hijo de Poseidón lo abrazó con cariño—. No llores, Will. Todo estará bien.

—¿Es... Nico? —cuestionó, queriendo confirmar. El resto lo miró con pena, y armando planes para castrar al hijo de Hades.

—Obviamente. Nico es el padre de tu hijo, ¿no?

—...Qué.

—Me mostraste el video para que supiera que estás embarazado, ¿cierto? Así que si tendrás un bebé... Nico será el padre, ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, te apoyaré en todo —declaró.

Todos estaban atónitos. ¡Percy había entendido todo mal!

—Percy, no es Will el que está...

—Esperen... —dijo, muy serio. ¿Por fin había entendido?—. ¿Seré tío? ¡Seré tío!

A ese punto, Reyna sujetaba a Clarisse para que no lo matara.

—¡Te buscaré un regalo! —dijo, y salió corriendo de la Casa Grande.

—Dioses, esto será todo un problema —dijo Annabeth, suspirando.

—¿Qué vamos a...?

—¿Por qué Percy asume que yo soy el pasivo? —cuestionó Will. Clarisse le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es importante! —exclamó.

—¿Y no lo eres? —preguntó Piper.

—¡Eso no es asunto de nadie! —dijo Will.

—¡Nos estamos desviando! ¡Ahora tenemos otros problema! —exclamó Annabeth.

—¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir? —preguntó Frank.

—Al menos ahora sabe que puede concebir —dijo Hazel.

—¿...Han pensado en decirle a Sally? —preguntó Grover. 

Todos lo miraron.


	3. Chapter 3

—Esto me da asco —dijo Reyna, viendo a los dos chicos a unos metros de distancia.

—¿...Cómo le puede caber tanto? —cuestionó Leo.

—No deberíamos estar espiando —susurró Hazel. Frank asintió.

—Pero debemos cuidarlo de algún modo, y las interrogaciones no dieron más resultados que una lista interminable de sospechosos —declaró Annabeth.

—¿Al final qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Piper. La rubia suspiró.

—Creo que será mejor no decirle nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Jason. Todos lo hicieron callar.

—A este ritmo se dará cuenta solo antes de que logremos decirle —declaró.

Los demás la miraron, pero estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras. ¡Percy era demasiado despistado! ¡¿Cómo llegó a la conclusión de que era Will el embarazado?! ¡Casi mataron a Nico!

Todo el problema los llevó a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Qué era eso? Espiar detrás de los arbustos la interacción entre Will y el retoño distraído.

—Insisto, esto es asqueroso —dijo Reyna, haciendo una mueca de absoluto disgusto.

—Era peor ayer, créeme —dijo Leo, mirando a Percy con admiración—. ¡A eso le llamo talento!

—Solo tú podrías decir algo así, Valdez —regañó Clarisse.

—Tus hermanos son peores... —susurró el hijo de Hefesto, y la chica le dio un puñetazo en el brazo—. No seas mala con el pequeño Leo —lloró.

—Estoy con Leo —dijo Frank, mirando al semidiós con asombro—. Yo nunca podría estar comiendo una barra de chocolate bañada en mayonesa... Eso es... ¿ají? ¿Le puso ají?

Y los vigilantes rezaron por Will, para que tuviera paciencia y fortaleza.

—Lo va a matar —dijo una voz detrás de todos, haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

—¿Nico? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Annabeth.

El hijo de Hades sonrió con ironía.

—Estaba en el Inframundo y me enteré de que ciertos campistas estaban planeando mi asesinato y que Will era el embarazado y no Percy —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí con cautela.

—¿Y bien? ¿No dirán nada?

Nadie respondió.

—No me interesa que quisieran matarme, a veces yo también quiero matarme, pero al menos quería saber sus razones —dijo.

—Nico... —llamó Hazel con preocupación—. ¿Estás... bien?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —respondió.

—¿Por qué traes una bolsa? —preguntó Leo, ignorando que todos se preguntaban por la salud mental y emocional del hijo de Hades... y por la posibilidad de ser enviados a los Campos de Castigo.

Cuando Nico miró la bolsa, todos la notaron.

—Para impedir que Percy mate a Will con sus asquerosos inventos de comida —dijo.

—¡¿Planeas asfixiarlo con la bolsa?!

—No seas imbécil, Valdez —espetó—. Aunque parece que es mucho pedir...

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el hijo de Hefesto.

—Lo que sea. —Y caminó hacia los dos campistas que estaban a unos metros antes de que Annabeth y Jason lo detuvieran.

Nico se sentó frente a Will y Percy, viendo como su novio estaba a punto de vomitar en medio de la mesa, y a un pelinegro intentando meterle más comida.

—¡Vamos, Will, hice esto para ti! —Se quejó.

El resumen: El regalo de Percy fue darle comida al rubio porque escuchó que los embarazados tenían antojos, sin embargo, cuando preparaba todo (los hijos de Hermes metieron comida de contrabando), sintió que sería muy interesante crear una mezcla mortal de alimentos, y que Will lo amaría porque a él le gustó.

—¡Está muy rico! —declaró Percy, intentando meter un trozo de la mezcla en la boca del rubio.

—¡Nico, gracias a los dioses, estás aquí! —dijo Will, con alivio.

—¡Dile que coma, Nico, ahora son dos! —pidió el pelinegro, y el hijo de Hades quería golpearlo en la cara.

Nico no hizo nada, así que una idea se formó en la cabeza de Percy. Lo observó un momento y clavó un cuchillo sobre la mesa, justo frente a su primo. Los otros se sobresaltaron.

—¿O no te harás cargo? —cuestionó sombrío. Nico lo miró aún más extrañado. Percy acercó el cuchillo al rostro de Nico—. Porque te harás cargo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?

Y el hijo de Hades seguía mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro. Viéndose amenazado, hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Sacó el contenido de la bolsa para desocuparla y así poder asfixiar a Percy, fiel a la idea de Leo.

—Ni...

El hijo de Hades alzó la vista, listo para matar a su primo, cuando lo vio babeando... mirando la comida de McDonald's que había sacado.

Entonces, Percy hizo lo impensable.

—¡Suelta mis papas! —exclamó, lanzándose sobre la mesa para salvar a sus preciosas papitas de las garras del hijo de Poseidón.

—¡No seas tacaño! —acusó Percy, alzando el paquete para que Nico no lo alcanzara.

Detrás de los arbustos, los semidoses se preguntaban por qué Nico estaba saltando para alcanzar el paquete en la mano de Percy.

 _"Y dice_ _que_ _yo_ _soy el bajito."_ —Pensó Leo.

—¡Devuélvelas, Jackson! —exclamó el hijo de Hades.

—¡Son para Will! ¡El necesita comer ahora! —Se defendió Percy, comenzando a correr por todo el lugar con Nico persiguiéndolo.

—¡Si no me las devuelves, te mataré, y si tu escuadrón de niñeras no podrá hacer nada! —gritó.

—¡Son para tu futuro hijo! ¡¿Por qué eres así?!

—¡Te mataré! ¡Estúpido, despistado, ingenuo...! —Y siguió insultando mientras lo perseguía.

—...Yo ni siquiera quería un regalo —lloró Will.

Una hora después, Percy estaba llorando porque Nico botó su regalo de la mesa, y el hijo de Hades siendo consolado en la cabaña 13 después de que Percy se comiera sus papitas y hamburguesa en nombre de Will.

***

Paul estaba asustado.

El señor Blofis sabía dónde se estaba metiendo cuando se casó, pero extrañamente su esposa le daba más miedo que la batalla en New York cuando ayudó en la lucha contra Cronos.

Paul también sabía que su esposa se había deshecho de su antiguo marido, pero nunca pensó que su dulce Sally pudiera hacer algo así... ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?—Se aventuró a decir, y la mirada que recibió lo dejó congelado—. S-Solo dejé mis zapatos junto al so-sofá...

—Ese no es el problema —dijo ella con una sonrisa que le erizó los pelos. Que estuviera cortando carne no ayudó nada.

—¿La visita de los amigos de Percy tiene algo que ver?

El agarre en el cuchillo se tensó y la madera debajo fue cortada, asustando a Paul.

—¿Eso es un sí? 

La mujer no respondió, solo siguió cortando la carne, y parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Entonces, se escuchó como algo se quebraba.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamo Paul, recogiendo los restos del salera roto—. Solo me distraje un segundo...

—...Percy se distrajo un segundo y quedó embarazado.

Paul se congeló. Analizó las palabras pensando que se había perdido algo o había escuchado mal, pero no, no fue así.

—S-Sally, qué...

—...Voy a ser abuela —susurró, dejando el cuchillo—. ¡Soy muy joven para eso!

Paul quería decir que era imposible que Percy tuviera un hijo, pero la historia le había dicho que no debería cuestionar las rarezas que le contaba su esposa y Percy.

—¿Sally, quién es el pa...?

—¡Nadie lo sabe! —exclamó, clavando el cuchillo gigante en la tabla de cortar—. Percy no ha dicho nada y nadie ha confesado su crimen.

—¿...Confesado su crimen? —repitió Paul, confundido. La mujer lo miró fijamente.

—Se atrevieron a tocar a mi hijo... ese es el crimen —declaró—, y no se quedará así.

Paul lo pensó y momento y asintió.

—Haré una lista de todos los que han visitado esta casa —dijo el hombre—. En especial de los que se han quedado a dormir.

—Te diré quienes han salido a pasear con mi pequeño hijo y...

La mirada en su esposa alarmó a Paul.

—...No.

—Sí.

—Sally, no.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, lo haré.

—P-Pero... ¿y si también están involucrados? —cuestionó, intentando que entrara en razón.

—Entonces tendrá que preocuparles su reinado e inmortalidad —declaró, buscando algo por la sala.

Paul estaba cada vez más enamorado de esa mujer.

Sally volvió un minuto después con algo brillante en la mano: dracma.

—Oh, Iris, diosa del arcoíris, muéstrame a Poseidón, donde sea que se encuentre.

 _"¿Será este el fin del Olimpo?"_ —Pensó Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

La reunión fue inesperada y ninguno de los presentes supo de qué trataba. ¿Una nueva amenaza o profecía? ¿El fin del Olimpo? ¿Otra guerra o rebelión? Esperaban que no.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Zeus mirando a Hades que estaba tan confundido como el resto de los dioses.

—Yo lo llamé —informó Poseidón, viéndose más preocupado y sombrío que nunca.

—¡¿Y quién te crees que eres para...?!

—¿Estás bien, tío P? —preguntó Apolo con preocupación. El dios del mar asintió.

—¡¿No me escuchaste?! —exclamó el rey de los dioses.

—Solo estoy preocupado —dijo Poseidón. Sus sobrinos se miraron en sí. ¿Qué le pasaba al afable y casi siempre alegre dios del mar?—. Recibí una noticia que no quería recibir y ahora estoy planeado un asesinato o yo seré asesinado.

—¡¿Me están ignorando?! —chilló Zeus.

—¡Cállate! —espetó Poseidón, callando todas las conversaciones de los otros dioses—. ¡Estoy a punto de escribir mi testamento y de un ataque cardíaco, así que no me molestes con tus arranques de diva!

—Hermano... —llamó Hestia. Ella siempre podía calmarlo—. ¿Hermano, qué pasó?

El dios del mar se enderezó en su trono y los miró a todos. Los dioses esperaron por las impactantes noticias que tenían a Poseidón tan destruido.

—¡¿En qué fallé?! —exclamo el dios mirando hacia el cielo, y comenzó a llorar.

Los dioses estaban horrizados. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al dios del mar?

—Tío P... ¿te estás muriendo? —preguntó Apolo.

—¡Él no puede morir, idiota! —dijo Artemisa, aunque en el fondo también estaba preocupada.

—No desvalorices mi estado —dijo el dios sin dejar de llorar. ¿Estaba planeando crear su propio océano en medio del salón del trono?

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Deméter, pero el dios comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—¡Alguien cállelo, por favor! —imploró Hera, viendo como el salón del trono tendría su propia piscina de agua salada.

—Poseidón... —llamó Hades, pero nunca esperó una reacción como esa.

—¡Hermano mayor! —exclamó el dios del mar lanzándose a los brazos de Hades.

Este estaba desconcertado con su actuar. ¡¿Poseidón realmente se estaba muriendo?! Hades también quiso llorar. Su hermano no podía morir, no podía.

 _"Por favor, hermano, no me dejes solo con Zeus... Todo menos eso."_ —Pensó el dios del Inframundo.

—Poseidón, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Hades con temor a la posibilidad de ser dejado solo con Zeus.

El dios del mar se secó el rostro y volvió a su trono, desconcertado a todos los dioses por su actuar.

—Es horrible... lo peor que podría haber pasado —declaró, y todos se tensaron.

—¿Los gigantes de nuevo? —cuestionó Atenea—. Pero no ha habido actividad de...

—¿Tifón? —preguntó Zeus, alarmado.

—¿Se rebelaron los espíritus del grano y ahora hay escasez de cereal? —preguntó Deméter.

—¿Se acabó el vino? —Quiso saber Dionisio, horrorizado ante la posibilidad.

—No... —respondió el dios del mar—. Algo mucho, mucho peor.

—¡Habla de una buena vez! —exclamó Deméter.

—Mi pequeño bebé... —susurró el dios con dolor en su corazón—. Seré abuelo —declaró.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Todos los dioses se miraron perplejos.

—...Eso es bueno, ¿no? —dijo Hestia—. Tritón ha estado siempre muy solo, un hijo le hará bien.

—¡Es terrible! —exclamó Poseidón—. ¡Y no estoy hablando de Tritón!

Todos lo miraron.

—Te refieres a...

Pero Hermes no pudo terminar la oración antes de que los dioses entraran en un pánico colectivo.

—¡Pero apenas es un bebé! —exclamó Hestia, escandalizada.

—¡Lo sé! —confirmó Poseidón—. Si parece que solo ayer cuando babeaba al dormir...

—Uh... Todavía babea —susurró Apolo, pero todos lo escucharon.

—¿...Qué dijiste? —cuestionó Poseidón, peligrosamente. Apolo comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo podrías saber eso, Apolo? —inquirió Deméter, sacando su guadaña.

—Esto... mis hijos, eh... ellos me dijeron... Sí. ¡Lo prometo! —Se defendió a punto de llorar de miedo. ¡¿Por qué sus tíos eran tan aterradores?!

—Bueno... —dijo el dios del mar, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con sospecha.

—¿Sabes quién es el padre? —preguntó Artemisa, preocupada por el único hombre que hasta el momento no era un cerdo.

Todos se miraron esperando una respuesta. Poseidón negó.

—No, y él no ha dicho nada. Mi pobre bebé... Apuesto a que no sabe ni lo que le hicieron —declaró el dios, apretando los puños ante la idea de que su retoño fue forzado por otro hombre—. Es tan inocente que...

—Tío P... —comenzó a decir, para sorpresa de todos, Hefesto—. ¿no has contemplado la idea de que tal vez el quería ten...?

—¡Por supuesto que no quería! ¡Él es demasiado inocente y puro como para saber lo que es sexo! ¡Mi pequeño Percy jamás estaría con otro hombre por voluntad propia! —exclamó el dios con molestia.

—...Pero ya tiene diecisiete años —dijo Atenea, sin creerlo.

—¡Sally jamás le dio la charla, lo sé, me lo dijo después de amenazarme con hacer de mi inmortalidad una tortura! —chilló el dios, recordando todas las amenazas.

—Es solo una mortal —dijo Zeus, rodando los ojos.

—¡¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con su primer marido?! —exclamó Poseidón—. ¡Lo convirtió en una estatua usando la cabeza de Meduza y lo vendió para pagar sus estudios!

—Y tiene mi respeto por ello —declaró Artemisa, alzando su arco con satisfacción.

—Concuerdo —dijo Atenea.

—¡Sally es toda una guerrera! —chilló Afrodita, hablando por primera vez. La diosa estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando del espectáculo—. La llevaré de compras.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Sally va a matarme! —lloró el dios del mar—. ¿A quién engaño? Yo también quiero matarme después de dejar a mi hijo tan desprotegido.

—Poseidón, no es tu culpa —dijo Hades, queriendo que su hermano se recuperara para no quedar solo con Zeus por compañía.

—Por favor, si alguien tiene alguna idea de quién es el bastardo que embarazó a mi hijo... dígamelo, o Percy será un padre soltero y Sally me asesinará.

—No te preocupes, hermano, te ayudaré con todo mi poder —declaró Hades con seriedad.

 _"Todo para_ _que_ _no me dejes con Zeus y la loca del cereal por toda la eternidad. No_ _podría_ _soportarlo_ _."_ —Pensó.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo Poseidón, luego se puso serio—. ¿Pero cómo sé que no eres tú?

—¿...Eh?

Todos los dioses se miraron con preocupación al ser contemplados como el posible padre del hijo de Percy, y entendieron que ese embarazo era un problema para la supervivencia del Olimpo.

—Responde, hermano. Según sé, una vez quisiste encerrarlo en el Inframundo —dijo Poseidón. Hades lo miró perplejo.

—¿Te olvidas que de entre todos ustedes yo soy el más fiel? —respondió el dios—. Estoy muy bien con Perséfone, gracias.

Poseidon lo observó largos minutos, y asintió.

—Perdón, hermano, pero tenía que preguntar.

—No te preocupes, ya sé que soy extremadamente guapo como para no ser contado —dijo.

 _"Toleraré todo para_ _que_ _no te vayas ni me dejes con todos estos imbéciles..._ _También_ _eres un idiota, pero puedo soportarte."_ —Pensó.

—Uh, tío P... —llamó Hermes—. Solo por curiosidad, cuando descubras quién es el padre de tu nieto, ¿...qué le harás?

—¿Por qué?

—¿No estás muy preocupado, Hermes? —dijo Apolo.

—¿Tienes algo que confesar? —preguntó Artemisa.

—¿Eh? No, no. Solo era curiosidad —dijo el dios, riendo sin ganas.

—Lo que sea.

—Tío P —llamó Ares, hablando por primera vez—. Zeus y Dionisio han estado muy silenciosos.

Poseidón vio que tenía razón y miró a su hermano y a su sobrino fijamente.

Ares quería reír de la emoción o traer palomitas para ver todo el show... Ya casi podía oler la sangre de la futura batalla. ¡Era tan emocionante!

—¿Crees que mis gustos son tan malos? —espetó el rey de los dioses—. Él no me tolera y yo no lo soporto.

—Cierto —dijo Atenea. La idea que Zeus se hubiera metido con Percy era absurda, y Apolo podía dar fe de ello al ser el dios de la verdad—. Y Dionisio... el odia a los héroes, pero tiene cierta debilidad por tu engendro, y pasa todos los días cerca de él al ser el director del campamento.

—¿Algo que decir en tu defensa, querido sobrino? —inquirió Poseidón con una sonrisa que espantaba.

—No me interesa ese tal Perry Johansson —dijo con fastidio. Poseidón asintió, creyéndole, y miró a Ares.

—Tú también estás muy callado, sobrino, ¿intentas desviar la atención de ti mismo? —cuestionó.

Al dios de la guerra se le cayó una palomita medio masticada de la boca, y se asustó todavía más cuando Afrodita también lo observó con sospecha.

—Estás bastante perspicaz hoy, Barbapercebe —reconoció Atenea. Poseidón le sonrió.

—Gracias, gracias. Tengo mis momentos —admitió, y se puso serio—. Quiero decir... ¡habla, sobrino idiota! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?!

—Si recuerdas lo que pasa cada vez que nos vemos, ¿no? Él desea matarme y yo a él. Hasta la idea me da asco. Maldito mocoso, cómo me gustaría cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo —declaró el dios apretando los puños—. ¡Y no me eches la culpa si el anda abriendo las piernas!

—¡Mi hijo es inocente! ¡Él nunca haría eso! —espetó Poseidón—. ¡Él es santo y puro!

—Hermano, cálmate, todo estará bien. Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar al culpable de tocar a Percy, ¿está bien? —dijo Hestia. La diosa también quería castigar al que tocó a su sobrino.

—Gracias.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya podemos irnos? —cuestionó Hera, fastidiada.

—No. Dionisio quedas relevado de tu puesto —anunció Poseidón—. Ahora yo seré el nuevo director, así podré cuidar a mi hijo.

—¿En serio?

—¡Eso no lo decides tú, Poseidón! —exclamó Zeus. El dios del mar empuñó su tridente y lo miró con fuego en sus ojos.

—¡Haré lo que se me venga en gana!

 _"Quién_ _hubiera_ _pensado_ _que_ _lo_ _único_ _que_ _tendría_ _que haber_ _hecho_ _Luke/Cronos para destruir el Olimpo era embarazar a Jackson..."_ —Pensó Atenea.

***

—¿Percy, qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó Hermes algo preocupado por ser visto.

  
—Papá me trajo con él porque quería vigilarme o algo así. No entendí mucho —respondió el semidiós inclinando la cabeza.

—Ya veo...

Hermes lo observó y no pudo evitar revolverle el cabello, sintiendo que Poseidón aparecería y lo mataría... si pudiera morir.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó el dios.

—Bien. Aunque todos han estado actuando extraño —dijo con una mueca—. Y he estado más cansado de lo habitual.

—¿Sí? —Percy asintió—. ¿Aún saldremos el sábado? —El semidiós sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Claro! ¿A dónde me llevarás?

—...Ya te lo había dicho. La última vez que salimos te lo dije.

—¿En serio? ¡Lo olvidé, p-perdón!

Y Hermes no pudo enojarse con él al verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

El dios miró a todos lados, y al no ver a nadie, lo abrazó.

—No te preocupes, está bien.

—Uh... ¿me acompañas al templo de papá? Dijo que me quedara allá, pero me aburrí y ahora estoy algo perdido —reconoció, y comenzó a jugar con sus mangas.

 _"¡Es tan adorable!" —_ Pensó Hernes 

—Haría lo que fuera por ti. Vamos.

Y juntos caminaron hasta el templo de Poseidón.

Una vez afuera, el dios de los mensajeros detuvo al semidiós y le tomó la mano.

—Perce, recuerda que no quiero que tu padre me asesine, así que no le digas sobre nuestra salida, ¿bueno? —Percy asintió solemnemente y alzó el meñique para unirlo al del dios en una promesa—. Eres tan lindo... No puedo esperar al sábado.

—...Yo tampoco —dijo el menor con timidez. Luego apuntó al templo—. ¿Quieres entrar? Al parecer papá no está o ya habría venido hasta a mí —dijo, y comenzó a tironear al dios.

—Espera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el menor, deteniéndose.

—Perce, quiero que sepas que... que me haré cargo si quieres tener a...

—¿Eh? —El dios suspiró.

—No importa, hablaremos de esto luego.

Y juntos entraron al templo de Poseidón con Hermes mirando todos los lugares para asegurarse de que su tío no estuviera ahí.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —cuestionó Hermes, viendo que Apolo y Ares estaban en medio del templo.

—Percy...

—El mocoso...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y en ese preciso momento la puerta se cerró. ¡¿Poseidón había llegado?! Pero no, solo era Percy acercándose.

—Tengo una duda —anunció el semidiós frente a los tres dioses.

—¿Mocoso, qué hacen estos dos imbéciles aquí? —espetó Ares.

—¡Me trajo aquí! —respondió Apolo.

—¡Me invitó! —exclamó Hermes.

—Tengo una duda. —Volvió a decir. Los dioses esperaron, sabiendo que no obtendrían respuesta—. ¿Por qué Percy saldrá el martes con Ares, el jueves con Apolo y el sábado con Hermes? ¿Y por qué todos están listos para hacerse cargo de su hijo?

—¿...Por qué estás hablando de ti mismo en tercera persona? —preguntó el dios de la música.

—¡¿Vas a salir con ellos?! —inquirió Ares con llamas en sus ojos—. ¡Pensé que tenías mejor gusto!

—¿Entonces? —dijo Percy.

—Percy, no te entiendo —dijo Hermes.

—¡Porque eres un idiota! —saltó Ares.

El semidiós los observó con una sonrisa extraña, y para horror de los dioses, el cuerpo de Percy comenzó a cambiar y se transformó en...

—¡¿Tío P?!

Poseidón estaba ahí, frente a ellos, con su tridente en la mano y mirándolos como si hubiera recibido el mejor regalo del mundo.

—¿Y bien? ¿No van a responder?

Y los tres dioses supieron que su fin había llegado.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy estaba muy confundido, y como de costumbre, no entendía nada, pero esta vez parecía que todo estaba de cabeza.

Primero, no entendía por qué el señor D había sido reemplazado por su padre, aunque no podía quejarse, en especial cuando su tía Hestia se veía por los alrededores más seguido.

Segundo, se sentía vigilado en todo momento y no sabía por qué. ¿Estaban esperando que hiciera una estupidez? En realidad... no podía culparlos por pensar así.

Tercero, su padre no le permitió hacerle más sopita de pollo a Malcolm, a pesar de que estaba enfermo. ¿Por qué Poseidón se comportaba así? Percy aún no sabía qué condición tenía, pero Will había usado la palabra "condición", así que debía ser grave.

Y cuarto, comenzó a recibir regalos de Hermes, Apolo y Ares. ¿La razón? No tenía idea, y su padre había soltado un:

—No los mato solo porque no sé cuál de todos fue.

Percy quiso decirle que los dioses no podían morir, pero el leve temblor del suelo le hizo saber que sería una frase arriesgada, en especial cuando sus propios amigos tenían expresiones oscuras.

Esa tarde, el hijo de Poseidón estaba en su cabaña en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos, alias "el séquito de niñeras", cuando su padre entró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Papá, qué pasa? —El dios modificó su expresión en un segundo para sonreír.

—Tienes, eh... visitas —respondió Poseidón, y las expresiones de los semidioses fueron sombrías.

—¿Quién...?

—No te preocupes, estaré aquí en todo momento —comunicó, y se quedó de pie junto a la cama en que Percy estaba sentado.

Los semidoses se miraron y acordaron proteger a su líder a toda costa.

—Chicos... ¿qué están haciendo? —preguntó Percy.

—Afilando nuestras armas, ¿no es obvio? Cada vez estás más ciego, Prissy —dijo Clarisse, intentando parecer burlona.

—Pero... ¿por qué aquí? ¿Y por qué ahora?

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, mocoso! —espetó ella—. ¡Ahora cállate!

Por un horrible segundo, la hija de Ares pensó que Percy comenzaría a llorar, y sintió como las miradas de los otros semidioses la seguían. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así iba a morir?

Los ojos Percy se cristalizaron y justo cuando iba a llorar, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió estrepitosamente.

—¡Mamá!

Percy se olvidó de lo mal que se sentía y corrió hacia la mujer que entraba para atraparla en un abrazo.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó emocionado mientras inspeccionaba la bolsa que Sally había traído y que olía deliciosamente agradable—. ¡Son galletas!

—¿Cómo has estado, cielo? —preguntó ella viendo como su retoño parecía una ardilla masticando.

—Bien, bien. Aunque ya no puedo entrenar tan duro como antes y... tengo mucha hambre siempre. Además, todos han actuado muy extraño... —informó con migajas en la barbilla y camiseta. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡¿Crees que si le doy galletas a Malcolm este mejore?!

Si alguien vio a Annabeth agregando otra 'x' junto al nombre de su hermano, no dijo nada, aunque Clarisse le pegó una calcomanía de cuchillo.

Malcolm Pace estaba completamente muerto.

—¿Actuando extraño? —preguntó Sally, queridno saber cómo iban las cosas, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hijo después de enterarse que sería abuela.

—¡Sí! El señor D se fue, lo que es bastante bueno y... ¡Bro, tienes que probar esta galleta! —exclamó pasándole una. El rubio la aceptó con una sonrisa, pero se le borró cuando el dios del mar lo observó amenazante—. ¡Ah, cierto! Algunos han desaparecido...

—¿Desaparecido?

—¡Sí! Los Stoll, por ejemplo, no aparecieron durante una semana y cuando volvieron, se encerraron la cabaña 11 —comunicó. 

Sally observó a Annabeth y los otros semidioses con orgullo, sabiendo que ellos protegerían a su hijo. Poseidón les alzó los pulgares.

—¡Ni siquiera quisieron abrir cuando les iba a contar que serían tíos! —Eso congeló a sus padres. ¿Percy lo sabía?

—¿T-Tíos? —tartamudeó el dios pensando que su pequeño hijo ya sabía lo que tan arduamente le habían ocultado.

—Papá, estás... ¿estás llorando?

—No, no...

—Sé que Will es joven, pero vamos a ayudarlo, ¿cierto? —dijo el semidiós con una sonrisa brillante. El hijo de Apolo se lamentó—. Además, Nico no va a dejarlo solo, ¿verdad, Nico? —cuestionó oscuramente. El hijo de Hades rodó los ojos.

—Sally —llamó Poseidón, queriendo distraer a su hijo del bebé que estaba esperando—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi hijo?

La mirada de Sally hizo que el dios se congelara. ¡Era aterradora!

—¡S-Sí, señora! Digo... sí. —El parecía nervioso. La mujer sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que al dios se le erizaran los pelos.

—Pero no te preocupes, no vengo a verte a ti.

Poseidón sintió que un peso invisible desaparecía de sus hombros.

 _"¡Mamá, hoy no seré asesinando!"_ —Pensó, llorando de felicidad.

—Me encontré con ciertos... sujetos en la barrera antes de que un campista me permitiera entrar, así que amablemente los escolté hasta aquí —informó con una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada nuevo—. Al parecer son las visitas de Percy.

 _"Pobre almas..."_ —Pensaron todos, pero cuando los sujetos entraron, se arrepintieron.

—¡¿Qué les pasó?! —chilló Percy.

Los semidoses estaban atónitos, y Sally sonreía de modo espeluznante.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Respuesta simple:

Hermes entró cojeando, con varios cortes brillantes por el ícor y marcas en la cara. Apolo estaba encorvado como si le doliera caminar derecho, faltaba parte de su cabello y también tenía marcas en la cara. Ares fue el último en entrar y se veía mejor que los otros dos, pero este tenía marcas de dedos en el cuello y parecía que cada paso era una tortura.

—¡¿Qué...?!

Y Percy se puso a llorar porque de repente le fue insoportable ver a alguien sufriendo. Mientras los semidoses alzaban sus armas y se acercaban a los dioses, Sally compartió una mirada con Poseidón. La mujer se notaba satisfecha, y si tuviera una copa en mano, la habría alzado.

—No llores, Perce —dijo Apolo, quejándose. Miró a su alrededor como si estuviera confirmando que podía hablarle al semidiós.

—Debe estar devastado por verme así —dijo Hermes, preocupado—. Apolo, cúrame.

—Ve y pídele ayuda a otro —espetó el rubio—. No obtendrás nada de mí después de lo que hiciste.

—¡¿Pero qué hice?!

—¡Lo tocaste! —acusó Apolo, y se quejó cuando se enderezó.

—¡Tú también lo hiciste! —recriminó Hermes.

—Apolo... —La voz preocupada de Percy atrajo la atención de todos—. ¿No quieres curar a Hermes?

—¡No! —El semidiós hizo un puchero acompañado de sus ojos de foquita bebé. Apolo se derritió—. Quiero decir... No puedo ayudarlo sin implementos, ambrosía y néctar.

—Oh, cierto. Ten, aquí tengo un poco —dijo, tendiendo los alimentos, pero cuando Apolo estiró la mano, fue alejado bruscamente.

—¡Papá!

—Creo haberte dicho que no lo tocaras, ¿cierto? —La voz de Poseidón congeló al dios del sol—. ¿O necesitas otra agradable charla, sobrino?

—N-No... Yo... yo entendí, ¡en serio!

—¡¿Papá, qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó Percy—. ¡Está herido, hay que darle sopita de pollo!

—Solo me estaba asegurando de que estuviera bien. Solo me preocupo por mi sobrino, Perseus —dijo el dios, alejándose, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Apolo y los otros dioses.

—Está bien, papá —dijo, luego miró a los tres dioses—. Supongo que no saldremos esta semana...

—No... creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Hermes, sin dejar de mirar a Poseidón.

—Te diré cuando pueda volver a... —La mirada de Sally y los semidoses, cortaron a Apolo—. Quiero decir, no, no podré.

—Está... bien. Supongo que... Bueno —susurró, sintiéndose abandonado, y no entendía por qué estaba tan emocional. ¿Qué le pasaba?—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Ares? Tú sí puedes, ¿verdad?

Pero el dios no contestó.

—¿A-Ares?

Pero el dios seguía en silencio.

—¿Hay algo mal?

—Hijo —llamó Poseidón—. Mi querido sobrino tuvo un pequeño accidente y ya no puede hablar.

—...Qué. —Eso hizo que todos pusieran atención—. ¡¿Qué le pasó?! —Percy dejó la preocupación de lado y miró a Ares con enojo—. ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora, idiota?!

Pero Ares no podía hablar.

—Bro... él no puede hablar.

—¡No me hables ahora, bro! —exclamó.

Will susurró un: "es por su condición".

—¡Percy! —Se quejó Leo.

—¡No grites, Valdez! ¡Ten más respeto por Will que será papá! —gritó. El hijo de Apolo quería llorar.

 _"Al menos ya no me hace comer cosas asquerosas."_ —Pensó.

—¡Pero tú eres el que está gritando! —Se quejó el hijo de Hefesto.

—¡No puedo creer que me estés hablando así! —Lloró, y Leo fue sacado de la cabaña 3 por Miranda, Katie y Hazel.

—¿Todavía quieres saber qué le pasó a este... dios? —preguntó Sally para que su hijo dejara de llorar.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, olvidándose de su dolor.

—Poseidón, dile —ordenó, y el dios se atragantó con la galleta que sacó de la bolsa de su hijo.

—Uh, sí, sí. Ares estaba diciendo cosas muy creativas sobre ciertas parte del cuer... Quiero decir... Estaba hablando de cierta persona, así que un dios le cortó la lengua.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estupidez estabas diciendo, animal?! —regañó Percy, sacando su bolígrafo.

 _"Emociones demasiado_ _cambiantes_ _más_ _hiperactividad_ _máxima_ _... Estamos_ _condenados_ _."_ —Pensó Will. Nico, que estaba a su lado, tomó su mano.

—¡Lo que sea! ¿Qué los trae a mi cabaña? —preguntó, y cada uno de los dioses le tendió una caja azul—. ¿Más regalos?

Entonces abrió una caja y sacó muchos chocolates, galletas y alimentos azules; eso bastó para que comenzara a salivar con estrellas en los ojos.

Abrió la caja más grande y encontró peluches esponjosos de diferentes colores y formas. Cuando los tocó, comenzó a llorar.

—¿Percy, qué pasa, cielo? —preguntó Sally con preocupación.

—¡¿De quién es este regalo?! —inquirió Poseidón mientras se acercaba con el bate con clavos que Clarisse le entregó.

—¡Es Nemo y Dory! —chilló Percy—. ¡Gracias!

—¡¿Lo ves?! —dijo Hermes con voz estrangulada—. ¡Está contento!

—S-Sí —confirmó Apolo, y Ares asintió rápidamente.

Clarisse estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su padre? ¿Tendría que hacerle culto a Poseidón por lograr algo así?

 _"Ya_ _tengo_ _un altar para Sally, ¿qué más da otro?" —_ Pensó.

Cuando el alboroto se calmó, Percy abrió la última caja y sacó el contenido muy confundido.

—¿Qué...?

Pero no era el único perplejo.

—No creo que esto me quede —dijo, y mostró un traje que era definitivamente para un bebé recién nacido—. Aunque tiene un bonito color azul cielo... Eh, uh... gracias.

Siguió sacando el contenido de la caja y seguía siendo ropa pequeña.

—¿Por qué...? Oh.

Pero dejó de hablar creyendo que comprendía. Observó los múltiples trajes y todo lo que había pasado, a ella dioses y a los otros semidoses en la sala... y entendió.

—¡Apolo, te equivocaste de persona! ¡Will, estos son para tu bebé! —exclamó pasándole la caja al semidiós.

El hijo de Apolo comenzó a lamentarse al ver como Percy le mostraba la ropa con entusiasmo, y lloró más fuerte cuando comenzó a consolarlo con palmaditas en la espalda.

—Todo saldrá bien, Will, no tienes que llorar.

Al final del día, todos estaban muy cansados y Nico puso calcomanías con forma de calavera en los nombre de Apolo, Ares y Hermes.


	6. Chapter 6

Los días pasaban y Percy seguía confundido por muchas cosas. ¡Nada cuadraba!

1\. Su papá seguía como el director del campamento.

 _"En realidad estoy_ _agradecido_ _por_ _eso_ _, aunque no me deja hablar con nadie... Pobre Clovis."_ —Pensó.

2\. ¿Por qué los campistas le estaban regalando ropa de bebé? ¡Él no era tan pequeño!

 _"¡¿Por qué me la siguen dando a mí?! ¡Will es el que será padre! Al menos se la voy a dejar a su cabaña, ¡y siempre_ _está_ _tan feliz que termina llorando!_

3\. Su mamá había vuelto a casa y él lloró toda la tarde. ¡No entendía por qué estaba tan sensible!

 _"Debe ser porque no me dejó galletitas."_ —Pensó al día siguiente.

4\. Varios semidoses seguían desaparecidos, y por alguna extraña razón, nadie los buscaba.

Percy recordó el día en que le presentó su preocupación a Quirón.

—No es nada, Percy, no te preocupes tanto. Estoy seguro de que están en un lugar mejor —dijo el centauro, pero eso solo alarmó al semidiós.

—¡¿Murieron?! —exclamó con pánico. ¡¿Sus amigos estaban bien?!—. ¡¿Papá lo sabe?!

La expresión de Percy cayó y parecía que comenzaría a llorar. Más tarde, podría jurar que Quirón miró hacia el interior de la Casa Grande con nerviosismo. Había algo dentro que estaba asustando al centauro. Esa... esa... ¿esa era un persona? No, eran unas cinco y tenían algo brillante en las manos. ¿Armas, tal vez? Percy no estaba seguro ni le prestó demasiada atención.

—¡N-No! ¡Percy! ¿Cómo pueden caber esos pensamientos en esa cabecita? —dijo el centauro, y Percy se sonrojó.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería decir que están, eh... nadando con los peces —anunció, pero Percy pasó por alto el tono sombrío. Un segundo después, el centauro estaba sonriendo amablemente—. Así que no te preocupes, ellos no han muerto.

—¿No han muerto...? —dijo incrédulo, luego apretó el puño—. Lo estarán cuando regresen.

—¿...Eh? —Quirón estaba confundido. ¿Percy estaba preocupado por esos semidioses y ahora planeaba matarlos?

—¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a ir a bucear sin mí?! ¡Esos estúpidos, ingratos, idiotas, estúpidos...!

—Ya dijiste "estúpidos"... —comentó Quirón, y Percy dejó de refufuñar.

—¡Es que son tan estúpidos que llamarlos así una sola vez no les hace justicia! —exclamó—. ¡Soy el hijo de Poseidón! ¡¿Por qué no me invitaron?!

—Percy...

—¡Y yo que les di sopa de pollo y galletas azules!

—Eh... Percy...

—¡Hasta los dejé entrar a mi cabaña! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

—¿Percy, qué acabas de dec...?

—Pero ya verán cuando regresen... Les meteré la espada por el...

—¡Percy! —exclamó el centauro.

El hijo de Poseidón dejó de patear las piedras y miró a Quirón avergonzado. ¿Por qué el centauro lo estaba regañando?

—¡Percy Jackson!

La voz femenina hizo que el semidiós y Quirón se congelaran. Ambos repasaron sus acciones del día para encontrar cualquier error que pudiera haber molestado a la chica.

 _"¿...Y_ _yo_ _por qué me asusto?"_ —Pensó Quirón.

—¿Annabeth? —llamó Percy. Miró en todas direcciones sin saber de dónde había salido. ¿Era un nuevo poder?

—Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir —dijo, y se notaba que no era una solicitud.

—Uh... dije que le meteré la espada por...

—¡Eso no! —gritó la chica, y el semidiós se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos que acababan de llegar. ¡¿Se materializaron?!—. ¡Antes!

—Eh... ¿que eran unos ingratos porque hasta los había dejado entrar en mi cabaña? O algo así.

—Estúpido Prissy... —espetó Clarisse con los dientes apretados. Se estaba acercando con lanza en mano y el semidiós chilló.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —cuestionó.

—Percy, Percy, Percy... —comenzó la rubia—. ¿No dijiste que nadie había entrado en tu cabaña?

—Bueno, sí —dijo como si fuera obvio. Clarisse, Nico y Reyna querían golpearlo en la cara—. Pero preguntaste si alguien se había metido en mi cabaña, y no, nadie se metió. Yo los invité.

Un segundo después, Percy los miró perplejo.

 _"¿Por qué se_ _están_ _jalando el cabello?"_ —Pensó.

—¡Frank, si sigues golpeándote la cara, te vas a lastimar! —exclamó Percy—. ¡Hazel, haz al... ¡¿Quién te enseñó a maldecir?! ¡Will, cálmate o le harás daño a tu bebé!

Pero sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto. ¿Sus amigos habían sido poseídos? Percy quería llorar.

—¿Leo... adónde vas? —preguntó el hijo de Poseidón.

—¡A quemar tu estúpida cabaña!

—¡Noo!

Y Percy comenzó a perseguir al hijo de Hefesto por todo el campamento. Leo estaba tan frustrado que avanzaba envuelto en llamas, y Percy le gritaba que se detuviera porque ya estaba fatigado.

—Ese idiota... —dijo Annabeth junto a los demás, y rápidamente sacó una libreta—. Ahora todos volvieron a ser sospechosos.

5\. Los dioses le dijeron que ya no podían salir con él, pero lo visitaban bajo estricta vigilancia.

 _"¿Le_ _volverá_ _a_ _crecer_ _la lengua a Ares? Espero que sí."_

6\. Ya no lo dejaban visitar el Campamento Júpiter.

_"¡Esto es una prisión!"_

7\. Y lo peor de todo...

_"¡¿Estoy subiendo de peso?!"_

Todo empezó una mañana cuando la camiseta que había usado durante meses, ya no le quedaba. Bueno, le quedaba, pero algo apretada.

 _"¡Ajustada! ¡No_ _apretada_ _!"_

Las hijas de Afrodita repartieron el chisme de que Percy estaba creando su propio océano en medio de la cabaña con sus lágrimas, mientras decía:

—¡¿Por eso mamá no me dejó galletas?! ¡¿Me estoy muriendo?!

El escuadrón de protección de Percy Jackson corrió a la cabaña y encontró al semidiós envuelto en sus sábanas.

—¿Percy, qué está pasan...? —preguntó Jason al ser el primero en entrar.

—¡Bro! —chilló el pelinegro, sentándose rápidamente—. ¡Ya no me queda mi camiseta! ¡¿Es porque ya no puedo hacer ejercicio?!

—Percy... —llamaron los otros campistas desde la entrada—. ¿Qué está mal?

—¡Estoy subiendo de peso! —declaró, pero nadie reaccionó.

 _"¿Por qué no se_ _están_ _lamentando, horrorizando o_ _suplicando_ _por mi alma?"_ —Pensó.

—Esto... Percy, es normal que las personas suban de peso —anunció Will.

—¡Pero no para mí! ¡Will, tienes que hacerme un chequeo! Yo... —Y se levantó para acercarse al rubio y sujetarlo por los hombros con total seriedad—. Yo... creo que estoy enfermo.

—Percy, tú no estás enfermo —dijo Leo, fastidiado porque no pudo incendiar la cabaña 3. ¿Quién habría pensado que las dríades también lo estaban protegiendo?—. Lo que pasa es que está creciendo algo dentro de tu...

—¡¡Leo!!

Y así fue como el hijo de Hefesto fue noqueado por el puñetazo de Clarisse y arrastrado fuera por las hijas de Deméter.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Percy, y llevó una mano a su propio vientre. Estaba pálido y comenzó a sudar frío—. No me digan que... Bro —llamó—, ¿es verdad?

El rubio miró al resto de semidioses para confirmar si debía decirle.

—Sí.

—¡Pero yo nunca creí que...! —Y comenzó a llorar—. No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad, no puede ser ver...

Y eso era todo lo que decía mientras sujetaba su vientre. Los demás se miraron entre sí con preocupación, pero acordaron que era mejor que se enterara.

—M-Me dijeron que... que no lo hiciera y yo... yo no hice caso... —decía sin dejar de llorar.

—P-Percy... —dijo Hazel suavemente.

—¡Soy un idiota! —exclamó golpeando su puño contra la pared.

—¡Te vas a lastimar! —advirtió Annabeth con preocupación.

—¡¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca y tragármela?! —Se quejó.

Su declaración dejó a los presentes con distintos tonos de rojo por la vergüenza. ¡¿Qué acababa de decir?! No solo lo habían embarazado, ¡también lo habían corrompido! ¡¿Por qué el inocente Percy decía esas cochinadas?!

—Ni yo he hecho e... —comenzó a decir Will, pero Nico que dio un codazo de advertencia.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —La voz de Poseidón cruzó la cabaña cuando entró con la fuerza de un huracán—. ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué mi hijo está llorando?

—Bueno...

—¡Papá! —exclamó el semidiós aferrándose a la camiseta (que no le quedaba apretada) del dios. Poseidón lo sostuvo confundido y preocupado.

—Percy, es importante que me digas quién te hizo llorar o papá estará en graves problemas —declaró—. Ayúdame para que pueda ayudarte... por favor. ¡¿Alguien puede decirme que pasó?!

Pero todos estaban más ocupados sonrojándose.

—Es que él dijo que...

—Hice algo terrible y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias —dijo Percy tocándose el vientre.

 _"El_ _momento_ _a llegado._ _—Pensó el dios—._ _Tú puedes, Poseidón, no lo eches a perder."_

—Hijo, todos aquí vamos a ayudarte, así que no tienes nada que temer. Will se encargará de ti cuando el momento llegue.

 _"¡Así se hace, Poseidón! Eres genial."_ —Pensó el dios del mar.

Pero Percy no lo pensó así porque comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—¡¿Will se va a hacer cargo de mí?! ¡No quiero morir!

—¡No te morirás, Prissy! —regañó Clarisse, agobiada por el llanto de ese idiota—. ¡Afróntalo como el hombre que eres!

—¡Pero Leo dijo que algo estaba creciendo en mí! —chilló—. ¡Mamá me dijo que no me comiera las semillas de la sandía y ahora me va a crecer un árbol en el estómago! ¡Un árbol es lo único que explica por qué subí de peso!

Nadie dijo nada.

¡¿Era en serio?!

Y fue Clarisse quien sujetó a Reyna para que no lo matara.

—¡Papá, no quiero ser un árbol! —siguió chillando—. ¡Mamá no querrá que sea un árbol! ¡¿Todos me van a comer cuando me crezca un árbol de sandías?!

—...Las sandías ni siquiera crecen en árboles —susurró Annabeth, perpleja. Rápidamente se sentó en una cama vacía y suspiró—. ¿Por qué toca tan abajo si el estómago no está ahí? ...No puedo con esto.

—El trabajo del semidiós nunca ha sido tan difícil como cuidar a ese idiota —dijo Nico a su lado. El chico estaba comiendo papas fritas mientras miraba el espectáculo. Will rodó los ojos, así que su novio le tendió una papa—. Toma. Es para el mocoso que estás esperando.

—¡Nico! —Se quejó Will. El hijo de Hades sonrio burlón —. ¡Eso no es chistoso! No puedo creer que...

—¡¡Papá!! —Los gritos de Percy no paraban y Poseidón no sabía qué hacer.

Annabeth tuvo una idea.

 _"Hora de trabajar."_ —Pensó.

—Percy, ya deja de llorar. Will removerá el árbol en unos cinco meses, más o menos —anunció.

Percy se separó de su angustiado padre y miró a la rubia con la esperanza marcada en sus ojos.

—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó. La rubia rodó los ojos, pero asintió—. ¡Sí! ¡No seré el chico árbol de sandías!

 _"Si no puedes con la estupidez... ya ni lo intentes"_ —Pensó Annabeth, esperando que su madre no la matara.

***

Dos días después, en la cabaña 1, un mensaje Iris se formó frente a los semidioses que seguían buscando al animal que embarazó a su líder.

El rostro de una chica fue visible, y todos se congelaron cuando la reconocieron.

—¿Cuándo, pedazos de idiota, iban a decirme que el imbécil de mi primo será padre?

Sus ojos azules y el trueno que se escuchó, solo hicieron que la preocupación aumentara.

Thalia iba a matarlos por no decirle.


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia y las cazadoras habían irrumpido en el Campamento Mestizo como una tormenta eléctrica, caótica y ruidosa. Los semidioses que sabían la razón de su presencia quisieron ocultarse, pero no les sirvió de nada. Eso los llevó a reunirse en la cabaña 1, donde se sentaron frente a una irritada hija de Zeus.

Thalia se paseaba por la cabaña soltando una sarta de maldiciones con aires de estar dando cátedra.

—No puedo creer que me haya enterado por Artemisa y no por mis supuestos amigos —reclamó.

—P-Pero nosotros no...

—Cállate —espetó a Will. Este se encogió en su sitio y bajó la cabeza.

—Thalia, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable, pero hasta los dioses están involucrados, así que no pode...

—Esperaba más de ti, Annabeth —dijo la cazadora—. Ni siquiera han podido decirle que está embarazado.

—¡Pero es tan difícil! —Se quejó Leo—.¡Y él es un despistado!

—¡Tus palabras tendrían algo de valor si no fueran dichas por el idiota que le hizo creer que le crecería un árbol de sandías en el estómago! —exclamó.

El hijo de Hefesto hizo un puchero.

—Yo solo decía... —Se excusó—. No tienes por qué insultarme, ¡soy muy sensible!

—¡Vete a llorar a otro lado! —regañó la cazadora—. ¡Y todos ustedes! ¡¿Qué tan difícil es decirle la verdad?!

—¡¡Mucho!!

Y los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a replicar que Percy no entendía nada, que era la peor tarea que habían tenido en sus vidas de semidiós, o que luchar contra monstruos era más sencillo.

—¡Silencio!

Todos se callaron y volvieron a sentarse con la cabeza gacha.

—¿No han pensado en lo peligroso que es para él desconocer su estado?

Su pregunta dejó a todos petrificados porque nunca pensaron que podrían perjudicar a su líder.

—¿Siquiera le han hecho un chequeo?

Will negó con vergüenza.

—Quién diría que estarías tan preocupada por él, Grace —dijo Clarisse con burla.

La cazadora sonrió tan amablemente que causó escalofríos en los que la vieron.

—¿No has pensado en los problemas que causará ese despistado en los próximos meses? No es como que me afecte... al final ustedes lo van a soportar porque yo estaré a kilómetros de distancia con la Caza.

La hija de Ares se calló a regañadientes.

—¿Q-Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Frank con nerviosismo.

—Primero le diré la verdad, después... saldaremos cuentas, queridos amigos.

La sonrisa de la chica hizo que todos quisieran llorar, porque al parecer una hora de insultos y una que otra descarga eléctrica, no habían sido suficientes.

***

—Siéntate —ordenó Thalia—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿P-Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Percy.

Todos estaban en la cabaña viendo como el líder del campamento se atiborrada en chocolates azules y los miraba con preocupación.

—Depende de cómo quieras interpretarlo —dijo ella.

—¡¿Una nueva profecía?! ¡¿Mamá ya no me hará comida azul?! ¡¿Volvió el señor D?!

 _"Eso me ofende muchísimo."_ —Pensó el dios viendo, como todos los dioses, el nuevo programa "Un desastre en el Olimpo: ¿quién es el padre del niño?", que se transmitía por Hefesto TV después de "Las mejores toturas para semidioses mentirosos que embarazan líderes" y antes de "Sally Jackson, terror en el Olimpo".

—¡Cállate, niño, estoy hablando yo! —exclamó la cazadora.

Los ojos de Percy se llenaron de lágrimas porque nadie le había hablado tan golpeado en mucho tiempo. El escuadrón de niñeras quiso consolarlo y sacarlo de ahí, pero con una señal de Thalia, las cazadoras los apuntaron con sus arcos.

—Ya era hora de que alguien menos llorón y suave llega...

—¡Qué estás intentando decir! —espetaron Clarisse y Reyna.

—¿Intentando? Creo que fui lo bastante directa —respondió Thalia. Las semidiosas guardaron silencio a regañadientes—. Ahora, a lo que vine. Percy, necesitas saber algo y si saltas con comentarios estúpidos, te golpearé hasta que...

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Y ese fue Poseidón irrumpiendo en la cabaña a través del techo.

—¡Papá!

El dios del mar había dejado un hoyo en el techo de la cabaña al entrar como un vendaval. Lo reparó rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a él para comprobar su estado.

 _"Mejor me aseguro para que_ _nadie_ _le diga a Sally que_ _no_ _me preocupo lo_ _suficiente_ _."_ —Pensó.

—Thalia, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? —cuestionó.

—Lo que estos ineptos no pudieron hacer durante estos meses: le diré la verdad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el dios escandalizado. 

_"Mi pequeño bebé..."_

—¡No pue...!

Una mirada de la cazadora lo hizo evaluar la situación. Miró a su alrededor y vio al resto de semidioses siendo amenazados por la Caza...

—¡Señor Poseidón, no permita que...!

—¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el dios.

—¡Tío P, soy Jason! —Se quejó el rubio.

—Thalia, no sé quién es este chico o por qué dice que me conoce, pero... ¡jamás lo he visto en mi vida!

—¡¡Tío P!! —exclamó el rubio acercándose para buscar ayuda del ser inmortal.

—¡Quítese! Mi mamá no me deja hablar con extraños —declaró el dios.

Annabeth se golpeó la frente.

 _"Ahora_ _entiendo_ _por qué Percy es como es..."_ —Pensó.

—¡Señor Poseidón, nos van a matar! —chilló Leo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Eso me afecta en algo o a Percy? —preguntó el dios. Leo lloró más fuerte—. Al parecer no, así que... Thalia, querida sobrina, por favor continúa con lo que estás haciendo.

Y se marchó.

Todos quedaron mirando la puerta con incredulidad, y luego miraron a Thalia con terror renovado. ¡¡Iban a morir!!

—¿Qué fue... todo eso? —preguntó Percy confundido. Thalia negó.

—Hay que hablar.

—Si es por el helado que le robe a Leo o la camiseta que le saqué a Jason, no fue mi intención. Aparecieron mágicamente en mi cabaña.

—¡¿Fuiste tú?! —exclamaron los nombrados.

—¿Robaste el helado de Leo y la camiseta de Jason? —preguntó Thalia confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿No es por eso? Entonces no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo, comiendo más chocolates.

—¡Devuélveme mi helado! —gritó Leo intentando zafarse del agarre de Piper para lanzarse sobre Percy.

—¡A nadie le importa tu helado! —exclamó Reyna.

—¡Solo lo dices porque no era tuyo! —acusó.

—Leo, cállate —dijo Thalia frotando su sien.

 _"Dioses, denme paciencia."_ —pidió.

—No quiero interrupciones —volvió a decir. Percy esperó sentado en silencio sin saber qué estaba pasando, pero quizás por fin entendería la razón por la que habían desaparecido campistas—. Primero, Will no está embarazado.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si... —Percy miró al rubio consternado.

Will escuchó eso y lloró de la felicidad. ¡Por fin lo dejaría en paz!

—¿Estás... llorando? Espera... ¡¿Perdiste a tu bebé?! —exclamó Percy, preocupado.

 _"¿Era_ _mucho_ _pedir que me dejara tranquilo? Los_ _milagros_ _no_ _existen_ _..."_ —Pensó Will, y lloró más fuerte.

—¡Estúpido di Angelo, te dije que lo cuidaras! —gritó Percy, y sacó a Anaklusmos de su bolsillo y se lanzó contra un perplejo hijo de Hades.

—¡Will nunca estuvo embarazado, idiota! —exclamó Nico, viendo como Thalia sostenía al semidiós por la camiseta—. Y ten más respeto con tus mayores, jovencito.

—¡Pero si Will dijo que...!

—Lo entendiste mal —dijo el rubio—. Yo no estaba hablando de mí.

—Oh.

Dejó de luchar contra el agarre de Thalia y volvió a sentarse, luciendo más confundido que antes.

—¿Entonces por qué...? Espera... ¡Te di mi comida y me preocupé por ti! ¡Estaba feliz de ser tío! ¡Hasta pensé en nombres para tu bebé! ¡¡Mi vida es una mentira!! —lloró.

Los semidioses miraron a Thalia con reproche, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a un Percy embarazado?

—Ya, ya —decía Thalia mientras le daba palmaditas sin entusiasmo—. Ahora, lo importante. Will no es el que está embarazado.

—¿...Es alguien más? —preguntó con la ilusión de ser tío nuevamente. La cazadora asintió—. Espera... Thalia, no me digas que... ¡pero eres una cazadora! No te preocupes. Te ayudaré a ocultarte de Artemisa y...

Su diálogo fue cortado por un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué fue eso?! —Se quejó.

—¡Por hablar estupideces! —regañó ella—. Pero gracias por la intención...

—Uh, sí, sí... El golpe no era necesario —dijo, mirándola mal. Luego se cruzó de brazos—. Entonces, ¿quién es el embarazado? ¿Cómo le vamos a decir?

—Eres tú.

Y todos contuvieron el aliento. Por fin le habían dicho.

—Sí, así tenemos que decirle, pero quién...

—¡Que eres tú! —exclamó Thalia, perdiendo los estribos.

—¡Así le vamos a decir, pero quié...!

—¡Tú eres el embarazado, idiota! —gritó Thalia—. ¡Estás esperando un bebé, vas a ser padre, alguien te dejó con un mocoso!

—¿...Eh?

Percy se quedó quieto sin siquiera pestañear. La preocupación se acrecentó cuando pasaron diez minutos y el líder no reaccionaba.

—Perce, estás... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Thalia, y hasta las cazadoras habían dejado de amenazar a los semidioses para mirar a Percy.

—¿Ah? Ah, sí. Es solo que por un momento creí que habían dicho que yo estaba embarazado —dijo con risitas.

La hija de Zeus compartió una mirada con los demás.

—Eso dije. Estás embarazado —volvió a decir.

—Ah, bueno, pero estamos hablando de mí o...

¿Eso es todo? ¿No iba a decir nada más? Los semidioses estaban preocupados. ¿Percy estaba realmente bien? ¿Había entendido?

—Percy... ¿sabes quién es el padre? —preguntó Nico. Todos esperaron.

—¿Qué padre?

—¡¡El padre de tu hijo, tarado!! —exclamó.

—Si el padre es tan idiota como tú... pobre niño —comentó Clarisse.

—Si resulta ser tu padre... pobre niño —dijo Leo, que seguía molesto por lo del helado. La hija de Ares lo dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo.

—Vamos, tengo que hacerte un chequeo —dijo Will.

Percy, paralizado, junto a los semidioses y las cazadoras, fueron hasta la enfermería.

***

—Bueno, Percy... estás en tu segundo trimestre. Tienes cuatro meses aproximadamente —anunció Will.

La pequeña sala estaba llena de semidioses y cazadoras que veían las manchas que, según Will, era su futuro sobrino.

—¿Se puede saber el sexo? —preguntó Annabeth al ver que Percy seguía paralizado—. O sea, ya podríamos saber, ¿no?

—Uh... sí, pero será para la próxima revisión porque el bebé no está cooperando. ¡Está dándonos la espalda! —dijo Will exasperado porque el también quería saber.

—¿Podemos ver si ya viene con armadura y espada?

Leo, que había recuperado la consciencia, volvió a dormir.

—¿Pero está bien? —preguntó Hazel, preocupada. Will asintió.

—Sí. Percy y el bebé están bien —anunció, y todos celebraron a su futuro sobrino o "la máquina de matar" como lo llamaba Clarisse.

Comenzaron a pedir copias de la ecografía para pegarlas en la Casa Grande y enviarle a Sally, Paul y Poseidón.

—Esperen, esperen...

La voz de Percy llamó la atención de todos. Se oía confundido y algo preocupado.

—¿O sea que al final no me está creciendo un árbol de sandías?

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

—Eso es todo —dijo Thalia—. Me retiro.


	8. Chapter 8

**6 meses**

Jason estaba muy nervioso y preocupado después de lo que Percy había soltado en medio del almuerzo. Podía sentir las miradas amenazantes de todos los semidioses, espíritus, dios y mortal presentes, lo que solo lograba que su nerviosismo creciera.

¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación sin morir en el intento?

El hijo de Júpiter miró a Percy con pánico, y más cuando el pelinegro parecía esperar una respuesta.

 _"¡Dioses, ayúdenme!"_ —Pensó, y las respuestas de dioses menores, en su mente, fueron instantáneas.

_"¡No! Estás solo en esto."_

_"No lo creo, pero tú_ _puedes_ _. Yo... eh, creo en ti. ¡Eres uno de los siete!"_

_"¿Bromeas? Arréglatelas solo. Yo ya vi Sally Jackson, terror en el Olimpo,_ _así_ _que... no,_ _gracias_ _."_

_"Rezaré por ti."_

_"¡Hasta los_ _dioses_ _me han abandonado!_ —Pensó Jason—. _¡No_ _sirven_ _para nada! No puedo_ _creerlo_ _... ¡Hasta les_ _construí_ _templos."_

_"¡¡Y te lo agradecemos!!"_

—¿...Bro?

La voz de Percy calmó el enjambre de voces en su mente, pero solo hizo que el pánico creciera.

¡¿Por qué los semidioses estaban afilando sus armas en medio del comedor?!

_"¿...Papá? ¿Papá, me oyes?"_

Pero no hubo respuesta, y como siempre, todos los dioses principales guardaron silencio.

 _"¡¡En la_ _próxima_ _guerra, arréglenselas solos!!_ —Pensó—. _Si no me ayudan, no esperen que los_ _ayude_ _."_

 _"¡...Hijo!_ —Esa fue la voz de Zeus, porque ni siquiera Júpiter quiso aparecer—. _Lo siento, pero estamos teniendo_ _problemas_ _de conexión en el Olimpo."_

_"¡Estás hablando en mi mente! ¡¿Qué tipo de_ _conexión_ _necesitarías para comunicarte?!"_

_"Conexión... ¿_ _cerebral_ _?"_

_"Necesito ayuda, papá, no excusas."_

_"¡Pero si te estoy ayudando! ¡¿Cómo no puedes apreciar todo mi esfuerzo?! Qué hijo tan malagradecido tengo."_

_"¡¿Y qué se supone que_ _estás_ _haciendo_ _por mí?!"_

_"¡¡Te_ _estoy_ _dando apoyo moral!!"_

_"...No tienes remedio."_

_"¡Poseidón, Hades, Deméter, Sally, Hestia y Hera me amenazaron! Estoy atado de manos, hijo."_

_"¿No que eras muy podero..."_

_"Estamos teniendo_ _problemas_ _de conexión. Por favor, intente conectarse al_ _servidor_ _en unos minutos. Si sigue teniendo_ _problemas_ _, comuníquese con Hefe..."_

_"¡Sigues usando tu voz en mi mente, así que no intentes engañarme!"_

_"Deje su mensaje_ _después_ _del 'bip'... Bip."_

Jason estaba demasiado irritado con su padre y los dioses que lo dejaron a su suerte.

—¿...Entonces? —volvió a preguntar su bro—. ¿Crees que me veo gordo con esta camiseta?

Jason observó a su primo con una camiseta que parecía ser una o dos tallas más pequeña... Su vientre ya había crecido un poco... bastante.

_"¿Le digo la verdad o miento?"_

Jason estaba en un dilema moral y su vida en juego a juzgar por las expresiones de los presentes. Eso hizo que recordara al semidiós romano que le dijo a Percy que estaba comiendo mucho... Nadie volvió a saber de él.

El hijo de Júpiter comenzó a tener un debate mental.

 _"Dile que se ve hermoso."_ —sugirió el bro Jason en su mente.

 _"Dile la verdad. Siempre es bueno ser honesto."_ —dijo el Jason que pecaba de santo.

 _"No. Dile que su belleza se asemeja al_ _resplandor_ _de la luna."_ —pidió el Jason poético.

 _"...Pero a la luna llena."_ —instó el Jason malicioso que, según él mismo, tenía una voz bastante parecida a la de Leo.

 _"¡¿Quién mierda te dejó salir?!_ —espetó el Jason agresivo—. _¡Vuelve a tu lugar, bastardo idiota!"_

 _"Hey,_ _calma_ _. ¿No_ _podemos_ _ser amigos?"_ —preguntó el amable.

 _"¡¡No!! ¡Ahora, cállense todos!"_ —gruñó el agresivo.

 _"¡Ven y dímelo de frente!"_ —retó el competitivo.

 _"Estoy tan asustado..._ —Pensó el Jason original—. _¡Estoy_ _escuchando_ _voces!"_

En el comedor, todos esperaban la respuesta de Jason, y comenzaron a mirarse cuando vieron que este había quedado petrificado.

—Escojo el comodín —anunció uniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Comodín? ¿Qué comodín? ¿Bro, de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Percy.

—¿...Eh? Quiero decir...

—¿Me veo gordo o no? —volvió a preguntar, y Jason estaba sudando frío.

El rubio solo pudo lamentarse. Todo comenzó cuando alguien comentó que Percy estaba subiendo de peso y otros dijeron que estaba igual que siempre, así que Percy quiso salir de la duda, pero como Geover no estaba, la responsabilidad de decidir cayó en Jason.

—...Desde un punto de vista donde cierras ambos ojos, te concentras en tu hermandad y aprecias tu vida, entonces creo que puedo considerar responder parcialmente tu pregunta, pero a juzgar por las miradas de todos, no pienso que deba contestarte en voz alta, así que si quieres saber, tendrás que leerme la mente porque este semidiós ya ha sobrevivido muchas batallas para caer en una lucha que...

Y todos, excepto los hijos de Atenea, Reyna y Quirón, ya se habían perdido.

—...por lo tanto, si desarrollaste un superpoder que te permita leer mentes, entonces te puedo asegurar que tendrás tu respuesta cuando...

En eso, una bolsa apareció junto al hijo de Poseidón, pero nadie le prestó atención por estar sacando cuentas al oír a Jason.

—...y por eso los pandas bebé son tan adorables. ¿Alguna duda?

—¡Yo! —exclamó una hija de Venus. Jason le dio la palabra.

—¿Los pandas pierden su ternura al crecer?

—¡¿Eres idiota?! —espetó un hijo de Hermes—. ¡Solo se hacen más adorables!

—¿Es que nadie escuchó mi explicación? —preguntó Jason con decepción, y miró a Percy—. Lo siento, bro, pero tendré que ir a dar una clase sobre la ternura en el ciclo de vida del panda... Con permiso.

Y se fue.

—¿...Eh? —Percy estaba igual de desconcertado que el resto.

—Bastardo astuto —murmuró Annabeth.

—Ah, no importa. Los pandas son importantes —dijo Percy con seriedad. Luego los miró a todos—. Entonces... ¿qué piensan ustedes? ¿Me veo gordo?

El pánico fue instantáneo cuando el escuadrón de niñeras y Poseidón los miraron amenazantes.

—Creo que... —comenzó Travis que por fin había logrado salir de su cabaña— iré a la clase de Jason.

—Sí... Yo también me inscribí en su conferencia —dijo Connor, que por fin había recuperado la movilidad en su cuerpo, y se fue con su hermano.

—Está bien... —susurró Percy algo decaído por no tener respuesta.

—¡No te sientas triste! —exclamó Leo—. ¡Mira esta bolsa!

Mostró el paquete negro con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero la confusión llegó rápidamente.

—¿...De dónde salió esa bolsa? —preguntó Hazel.

—No estaba aquí antes —corroboró Frank a su lado.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Percy con reconocimiento y le quitó la bolsa a Leo.

Todos dejaron su comida a medias para acercarse a la mesa de Poseidón y conocer el contenido de la bolsa. Percy la vació y todos pudieron ver un almuerzo humeante, completo y apetitoso. Los ojos de líder brillaron. ¡Había estado esperando la bolsa toda la mañana!

—¿...No se parecen a los almuerzos que Percy tiene todos los días? —preguntó Piper.

—Siempre pensé que los preparaba Sally —dijo Will.

—¿Y cómo podría aparecerlos aquí? —cuestionó Nico, como si él hubiera sabido desde el inicio que no era Sally.

—¿Entonces quién...?

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Percy y comenzó a engullir la comida.

Todos miraron con envidia el almuerzo que lucía más que apetitoso, y para no parecer raros viéndolo comer, volvieron a sus puestos... para observarlo desde allá.

—¿Dónde está...?

—Toma. —La pregunta de Percy fue cortada por una voz grave y profunda que atravesó el comedor. Al ver a la persona, todos se armaron—. Se me olvidó la bebida.

Y Percy recibió una botella con líquido azul claro. Sonrió en agradecimiento a la persona y esta desapareció.

—Percy, ¿desde cuándo estás recibiendo estás comidas? —preguntó Annabeth, que fue la primera en salir de su estupor.

—¿Ah? Creo que desde... uh... tres o cuatro meses —anunció.

El murmullo fue colectivo con una pregunta primordial: ¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?!

El escuadrón de niñeras quiso patearse porque nunca contemplaron a ese candidato a futuro padre.

—¿Y por qué te alimenta? —preguntó Katie.

—Somos amigos. Él sabe que ya no quiero mucho la comida de aquí, así que me trae un poco.

—Percy —llamó Nico, más sombrío de lo usual—. ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Tánatos?

—Desde hace... ¿años? —dijo.

—Ya veo... —murmuró Nico, luego miró a Poseidón—. Piensas hacer algo o...

—...Ese dios me da miedo —susurró apretando su tridente.

—No se ofenda, señor Poseidón —dijo Clarisse—, pero usted es un inútil.

—¡Hey! Apoyo a Leo diciendo que soy un dios muy sensible, así que no me hables así —pidió con un puchero.

La hija de Ares sonrió de modo espeluznante y extendió la mano. Al instante, Chris, que salió de la nada, le pasó un celular.

—¿Aló? ¡Hola, señora Jackson! —Por más que ella dijera que ahora era Blofis, el mundo divino seguía llamándola Jackson.

—¿Q-Qué... qué estás...

—Verá, el señor Poseidón está siendo... —Y el dios le arrebató el celular de la mano.

—¡Está siendo de mucha utilidad! Adiós —chilló, y cortó la llamada—. Eres... malvada.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Percy. Poseidón sonrió como si no pasara nada.

—No es nada, hijo. Solo tengo que hablar con Hades —anunció, para luego desaparecer.

—Está bi... ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos?! ¡Están actuando muy raro! —exclamó Percy. Nadie respondió—. Lo que sea. Mejor voy a la clase sobre los pandas.

Y se marchó.

Leo se acercó a la mesa para agarrar la comida, pero Percy apareció de repente y se la arrebató.

—¡Tánatos la hizo para mí!

Y se fue.

—¿Cómo es que Tanatos tiene tiempo para cocinar cuando su trabajo es de 24/7? —preguntó Nico, pero nadie pudo responder. 


	9. Chapter 9

El ambiente en el Olimpo estaba cada vez más tenso. Los dioses fingían que no sabían de qué se trataba la reunión y esquivaban la vista cuando se encontraban con la mirada de Poseidón.

Los dioses nunca lo admitirían, pero estaban asustados, y después de ver "Sally Jackson, terror en el Olimpo", la presencia de la mortal no ayudaba a la situación.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

Bueno... Percy ya tenía siete meses y sus padres y amigos habían decidido que era hora de saber la identidad del desgraciado que lo había embarazado, así que lo llevaron al Olimpo para tener una charla.

Hefesto se preguntaba qué clase de charla implicaba la presencia de cuchillos y una metralleta con proyectiles de bronce celestial, pero se maravilló con el diseño.

 _"De seguro la_ _hicieron_ _mis hijos."_ —Pensó.

Los dioses no eran los únicos presentes, también estaban los semidioses y las cazadoras. Todos querían saber a quién matar.

Percy, en su puesto siendo consentido por Hestia, ignoraba toda la situación y se atiborrada con comida o abría regalos que algunos le llevaban.

—Primero, que entre el sospechoso —dijo Annabeth con una libreta en la mano.

Todos esperaron para ver a Tánatos siendo escoltado por Reyna y Rachel con su temible cepillo azul.

—¿Tánatos? —llamó Percy, confundido por la presencia del dios que estaba siendo amarrado a una silla.

 _"¿Qué clase de fetiche tiene esta gente que vive amarrando a los_ _demás_ _?"_ —Pensó el semidiós.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tu trabajo era a tiempo completo. —Siguió diciendo—. ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Hijo —habló Poseidón con nerviosismo al estar siendo vigilado por Sally—, me enteré de que este... engendro está...

—¡Hey! Ten más respeto por los dioses que pertenecen al Inframundo —dijo Hades, muy ofendido.

—¡Hablaré como quiera cuando Sally está... cuando estoy interrogando a los sospechosos, hermano! —espetó Poseidón.

—Ah... Ya no hay respeto —dijo Hades, mirando a Perséfone con pesadumbre—. Se han perdido las buenas costumbres y valores.

—¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de valores cuando secuestraste a mi hija?! —exclamó Deméter.

Hades se llevó una mano a la cabeza por la migraña que se estaba formando y Perséfone le dio palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

—La valoré positivamente. ¡Ahí tienes tu valor! —espetó el dios.

—Madre... —llamó Perséfone, con cansancio.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero debemos centrarnos en mi hijo y no en sus disputas familiares milenarias —anunció Sally—. Y estoy segura de que el buen Ares está de acuerdo, ¿verdad, querido?

El dios de la guerra se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a asentir rápidamente.

—¡Ah, tonta de mí! Lo olvidé, pero Ares no puede hablar en este momento... —dijo la mortal con una sonrisa amable.

Todos los dioses buenos para armar conflictos, se congelaron.

Afrodita comenzó a anotar los diálogos para el nuevo programa titulado "Conquistando el Olimpo con Sally Jackson. ¿Qué hicieron mal los titanes, gigantes y Gea?".

—Continuemos —dijo la mortal, y comenzó a narrar la interacción que tenía Tánatos con el líder del Campamento Mestizo.

—Mamá es una gran persona —murmuró Percy a sus amigos—. ¡Hasta se preocupa por el idiota de Ares!

Los semidioses prefirieron no comentar nada.

El juicio continuó bastante desalentador para el dios de la muerte, y aunque Percy no estaba escuchando lo que pasaba, pudo oír lo último.

—Entonces está decidido. Tánatos, quedas sentenciado a mil años de prisión por acercarte con malas intenciones a Percy Jackson —anunció Zeus, presionado por casi todos los presentes.

—¡¿Qué?!

El grito de Percy llamó la atención de todos, quienes lo vieron caminar con mucha dificultad hasta el dios amarrado.

—¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! —defendió—. ¡Es mi amigo!

—Tiene malas intenciones —dijo Artemisa.

—¡¿Solo por ser mi amigo?! —exclamó—. ¡¿Entonces también van a encerrar a todos mis amigos?!

Poseidón pareció pensarlo, pero se retractó cuando Hestia le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—Además, ¿quién va a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades? ¡Ahora mismo debería estar buscando las almas en Nebraska!

—...Supongo que nadie morirá hoy —comentó Tánatos, quien ni siquiera parecía nervioso. Los otros dioses admiraron su valor y decidieron que sería su maestro. ¡Ni siquiera había temblado!—. Nadie llegará al Inframundo.

—¿Saben, qué? ¡Me gusta esa sentencia! ¡Paz y tranquilidad para mí! —dijo Hades, satisfecho.

—¡Solo estás viendo por ti mismo! —acusó Deméter.

—Me retracto... ¡Nunca tendré paz con tu estúpida presencia metida en mi casa!

—¡Tú...!

—¡No me esforcé tanto para liberarlo en el pasado como para que lo vuelvan a capturar! —espetó Percy.

—Yo también ayudé a liberarlo —susurró Frank— y a mí no me prepara comida.

—Ahora solo estás siendo un envidioso —dijo, y le sacó la lengua.

—Percy, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre el trabajo de Tánatos? —cuestionó Thalia.

—Yo... Verán... —Comenzó a divagar, sin querer meter a su amigo en más problemas—. ¡Necesito ir al baño!

—Estamos teniendo una importante conversación aquí, Jackson —dijo Zeus, viendo que tendría que terminar con todo para de que lo dejaran en paz.

—¡Intenta no querer orinar cuando hay un bebé pateando tu maldita vejiga sin descanso! —exclamó, y Zeus sintió que podría alzarse un huracán miniatura alrededor del chico—. ¡Y no me hagas hablar de mis pies y lo poco que puedo dormir estando tan redondo! ¡No sé qué se cree este bebé, pero a este paso estará en mi lista negra!

—No creo que sea para tanto —murmuró Dionisio.

—¡¡Parece que está bailando tap!!

—¿...Y lo hace con ritmo? —Y así fue como Leo quedó inconsciente por una zapatilla azul.

—Suelten a Tánatos en lo que voy al baño, por que si no lo hacen...

No fue necesario que terminara la oración para que todos entendieran el mensaje: si no soltaban al dios de la muerte, Percy bailaría tap sobre sus cabezas.

Así que lo soltaron, y Tánatos se fue diciendo: Yo solo quería cuidar al único ser humano que quiso ser mi amigo...

Entonces, Hades, Nico, Jason y Will decidieron que el nombre de Tánatos nunca volvería a aparecer como culpable de algo, y pobre del que dijera lo contrario.

Como Percy aún no llegaba, decidieron pasar al siguiente tema antes de que esos cuatro terminaran de aterrorizar al Olimpo.

¿Quién era el padre del bebé?

—Hablen ahora —ordenó Zeus—. No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —preguntó Hera, y su esposo atrapó su mano a la velocidad de la luz.

—No te atrevas a dejarme, mujer —dijo, y el pánico en su mirada lo delató—. No te alejes de mí.

—¿Así es como le hablas a tu esposa? —cuestionó ella. Zeus la miró mal—. Si sabes que veo "Como castigar a un marido idiota por Sally Jackson", ¿cierto?

—¡¿Qué?!

Zeus pensó que se estaba desvaneciendo, y eso que, por primera vez, él no era el culpable de nada.

 _"Por primera vez lo mantuve_ _dentro_ _de mis_ _pantalones_ _¡¿y_ _así_ _me pagan?!_ —Pensó—. _¿Es una señal de que no debo dejar el sendero llamado 'darle a todo lo que_ _existe_ _'? Oh, sí. Nadie puede decir que_ _no_ _lo intenté."_

Cerca del dios la discusión seguía, pero por más que torturaban y amenazaban, no podían conseguir el nombre del culpable, y Apolo estaba descartado para evaluar la veracidad de los testimonios.

Un semidiós romano sugirió revivir a Sherlock Holmes para que investigara el caso, pero Atenea lo derribó por el comentario idiota.

—¿Han pensado en el parto? —preguntó Hestia, tejiendo calcetines para su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

—...Yo pudo encargarme de eso —ofreció Apolo, deseoso de redimirse, aunque no estaba seguro de si era el padre o no.

—¡Lo tocas de nuevo y te mueres! —amenazó Poseidón.

—...Pero yo soy inmortal...

—Eso solo quiere decir que tengo toda la eternidad para emplear distintos métodos que lo prueben, ¿no crees? —dijo, y Sally asintió satisfecha.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —dijo Will, con cansancio.

Él se había estado preparando para el nacimiento de la máquina de matar, como Clarisse llamaba al bebé, e intentando dejar de parecer tan pasivo.

 _"¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!_ —Pensó—. _¡Y Nico solo se burla de mí!"_

—Perfecto —dijo Hestia—. Hablaré con Ilitía para que te asista.

—Gracias, lady Hestia.

—Ahora... —dijo Hades, llamando la atención—. ¿a quién de estos pequeños semidioses vamos a enviar a la guillotina?

—¡¿Y nosotros por qué?! —chillaron.

—Aún no sabemos si el padre es un dios o un semidioses, así que... —dijo el dios, prestándole importancia—. Además, estoy algo aburrido.

—¡Hades! —regañó Perséfone.

—¡Vamos! ¡Todos se están divirtiendo! —Se quejó—. ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo?! ¡No es justo!

Y Perséfone se lo llevó del Olimpo.

—Hades tiene razón... —dijo Poseidón pensativo, y los semidioses apreciaron la sonrisa más aterradora de la vida—. ¿Pensaron que nos olvidamos de ustedes?

Cuando Percy volvió se preguntó por qué había un montón de semidioses llorando y algunos dioses escondidos detrás de sus tronos.

 _"¿Las cazadoras se_ _quedaron_ _sin flechas? Qué extraño."_ —Pensó.

***

Las semanas pasaron y todos estaban expectantes por el nacimiento del hijo del Héroe del Olimpo, puesto que habían llegado a la semana 38.

—¡Hola, Percy! —exclamó Katie, entrando a la cabaña 3 que ya nunca estaba vacía—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—¡Estaría mejor si Arielmo no me estuviera estrangulando la vejiga! —Se quejó. Luego miró su vientre redondo y lo apuntó con un dedo—. ¡Bebé, malo!

—¿...Arielmo? —preguntó la chica.

Los otros semidioses presentes se golpearon la cara.

—Katie... por favor, no preguntes —pidió Nico, como si le doliera volver a oír la explicación.

—¡Es el nombre del bebé! —anunció Percy—. Aún no sabemos el sexo porque no está cooperando.

—Ya, pero... ¿Arielmo?

—Es la unión de Ariel y Nemo. Bonito, ¿no?

Katie lo miró como si se preguntara de dónde se había escapado Percy.

—¡Oh, dioses! Eres horrible —dijo Nico—. Y después preguntas por qué no eres mi tipo.

—¡Hey!

—Y después se preguntan por qué existe el bullying —siguió Leo, como si su idea de ponerle Festus Junior fuera mejor.

—No puedo entender cómo, de entre todos los idiotas, seas tú, el idiota supremo, el que terminó embarazado —comentó Nico.

—¡No seas malo conmigo que estoy embarazado! —Se quejó.

—Ah, la juventud de hoy en día...

—No hables así —pidió Will— que siento que salgo con un anciano.

—¿Y?

—¿Y si le pones Rocky? —preguntó Clarisse.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, se desató el infierno. Todos gritaron y corrieron en todas direcciones cuando Percy, siendo tan especial como siempre, entró en trabajo de parto sin previo aviso.

—¡Por fin saldrás de mí cuerpo, bailarin de tap! —exclamó el líder.

—¿Bro, estás bien? —llamó Jason, llevando a su amigo hasta la enfermería—. Respira. No te olvides de respirar. ¡Oh, dioses! Siento que a mí me falta el aire...

—¡¿Bro?! ¡Bro, no te mueras! ¡Respira! —exclamaba el líder, en pánico—. ¡¡Ayuda!! ¡Jason se nos va! ¡Frank, tienes que...

Pero Frank se había desmayado.

—¡Son unos inútiles! —gritaba Clarisse.

—¡Llamen a Sally! —pedía Reyna.

—¡Me da miedo! —chilló Poseidón.

—¡Imagina lo que hará si no la llaman!—regañó Quirón.

Y en ese momento, hasta los dioses del Olimpo estaban rezando porque... ¿y si el bebé se parecía a uno de ellos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Solo queda 1 capítulo para que la historia finalice.  
> Atte. Alex


	10. Chapter 10

Percy estaba haciendo una gran rabieta en medio de la enfermería y Will, sorprendido, lo observaba preguntándose cómo no le dolía nada después de los gritos que soltó en el parto. ¿No le dolía nada ahora? ¡Bendita seas, Ilitía! No era la diosa de los nacimientos por nada.

—¡¿Dónde está la niña que me prometieron?! —gritó, apuntando a Will con su espada.

Ilitía ya se había ido, así que solo estaban ellos dos en la enfermería después de que le prohibieron la entrada a todos.

 _"No quiero morir así. Diosas, ayúdenme. Nico... te dejo todas mis posesiones. No tengo nada, pero igual."_ —Pensó el rubio.

—¡Quiero a mi niña! —exclamó, y lanzó una silla que se rompió al chocar contra la pared.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —respondió el rubio, preocupado por su bienestar y por el del bebé en la cama—. Nosotros nunca supimos qué era, pero no importa porque...

—¡Pero soñé que sería una niña y hasta pensé en nombres bonitos! —Se quejó—. ¡Y ahora saltas con que es un estúpido niño!

—...Suenas como lady Artemisa —señaló Will.

—¡¿Dónde está la niña en traje de Nemo que soñé?! ¡Estúpidos dioses y sus estúpidos sueños! —Siguió gritando y destruyendo todo a su paso—. ¡No pueden hacer nada bien!

—Está aquí —dijo el rubio levantando al bebé en un traje de Nemo.

—¡Es un niño! —exclamó, y apuntó al bebé con su dedo—. ¡Hasta mi hijo me traiciona!

—¡Es una niña, idiota! —gritó.

—¡Pero si yo vi que tenía pe...!

—¡Ese era el cordón umbilical, imbécil! —exclamó Will, mirándolo como si fuera tonto—. ¡¿Además, cómo viste eso?!

Percy se detuvo con una silla en las manos, contrariado.

—¿Es... una niña?

—¡Sí! —Will estaba harto—. ¡Y agradece que no tiene aletas o es un caballo!

 _"Diosas... ilumínenlo o elimínenlo._ —rezó. Después de toda la situación, ya no confiaba nada en los dioses—. _Puede ser mi hermana..."_

—¿Es una niña? —Volvió a preguntar. Will asintió—. ¡Es una niña!

Y se puso a hacer un extraño baile de la victoria.

—¡¿La vas a cargar?!

—¿Eh? Sí, sí —dijo.

Percy no había levantado al bebé desde que lo dio a luz por pensar que no era la niña que había soñado; se la pasó lanzando cosas y quejándose en medio de la enfermería, así que, cuando Will se la tendió, la sostuvo con mucho cuidado para no dejarla caer.

 _"...Después queda como tú."_ —Pensó el hijo de Apolo.

—¡Es tan linda! —chilló Percy, y le dio un besó en la frente—. Ya la puedo ver con una espada, pegándole a los de Ares o quemando la casa... ¡Juntos haremos galletas azules y...!

Will pasó de una sonrisa a una expresión desconcertada. ¿Esas eran las metas que tenía para la bebé?

—Papá explotó un volcán, así que tú explotarás dos. Ese es el trato —siguió diciendo, y Will sintió unas terribles ganas de tomar a la niña y salir corriendo para salvarla de ese cruel destino.

—Percy, no creo que...

Pero en ese preciso instante, un montón se semidioses, dioses, Quirón, Grover, las cazadoras y tres mortales entraron al lugar. ¿Cómo lograron caber? Obra de los dioses, tal vez.

—¡Es una niña! —informó Percy con emoción y la alzó un poco para que lograran verla.

Se llenó de gritos y arrullos.

Will se sentó con cansancio; Nico se paró a su lado y le pasó una lata de Coca-Cola.

—Parece una pasa rosada —murmuró el hijo de Hades.

—Menos mal es una niña —dijo una cazadora.

—Qué horror nacer hombre —agregó otra.

—Será una cazadora honoraria —declaró Artemisa con una pequeña parka plateada y un diminuto arco en sus manos.

Percy, al oírla, sonrió.

—¿Puedo sostenerla? —preguntó Sally.

—...Yo quería cargarla primero —murmuró Poseidón.

—¡Pero yo soy su abuela!

—¡Y yo su abuelo! —Se quejó el dios que se estaba rebelando.

Paul, a su lado, comenzó a hacerle señas para que se callara, pero Poseidón no hizo caso.

—¡¿Te atreves a...?!

Pero, la que sería una gran amenaza, fue interrumpida por Hestia que ya tenía a la bebé en sus brazos. Nadie pudo decirle nada al verla tan contenta abrazando a su sobrina, contándole sobre la ropa que le había tejido.

En eso, la capucha del traje de Nemo se cayó y todos observaron a la bebé.

—¡Maldición! —Se quejó Annabeth—. Tiene el pelo negro...

—¡Y es de un bonito color negro! —exclamó Percy, defendiendo el pelo de su hija.

—¿...Y no venía con armadura? —preguntó Leo—. Que decepción...

—Pero parecía que venía con espada después de todo el dolor que me hizo pasar —dijo Percy, mirando a la bebé como diciendo: solo espera a que crezcas...

—Así se hace, máquina de matar —elogió Clarisse—. Ten, toma un cuchillo.

—¡¡Clarisse, no!! —gritaron todos, y Chris le quitó el arma con la habilidad heredada de Hermes.

 _"Puede ser mi_ _hermana_ _..._ —Pensó Chris, y soltó una lágrima—. _Papá casi nunca tiene niñas... ¡Por fin!"_

—Al menos espera a que tenga un año, La Rue —espetó Percy. Todos lo miraron horrorizados.

—Yo quise escapar con ella, pero no pude —murmuró Will, y Nico lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Debiste esperar a que yo llegara para ayudarte —dijo.

—¡¿Por qué te quieres llevar a mi hija?! —espetó Percy—. Comí por ella y engordé por ella. Casi no entrené y seguí comiendo por ella. ¡Lloré pensando que era una sandía!

—Cualquier cosa para librarla del horror de ser criada por otro mocoso —dijo Nico.

Nadie le dijo nada porque daba miedo. Además tenían a Hades de espectador, ya que estaba presente con cara de fastidio para apoyar a su hermano.

—...Eres malo —dijo Percy con un puchero.

—¿Has pensando en un nombre? —preguntó Hazel, sentada junto a Hestia mientras acariciaba la mano de la bebé.

—Bueno, sí... Yo...

—¿Está sana? —preguntó Paul, distrayendo a Sally para que no torturara a Poseidón.

Él sabía que podía hacerlo después de recibir un folleto con la programación de Hefesto TV.

—Sí. No hubo ninguna complicación y está sana —informó Will.

—Es mi hija —dijo Percy—. ¿Por qué no estaría sana?

—¿Tienes que preguntar, chico de las sandías? —dijo Thalia con burla. Su primo apretó los dientes.

—¿No puedes ser amable después de que estuve en el parto que duró horas? —preguntó.

—No.

Percy iba a responder cuando la enfermería se silenció en un segundo. Rachel, junto a Hestia, había picado la nariz de la bebé y esta había abierto los ojos.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a preguntar el padre primerizo sin comprender el alboroto.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Jason.

—¡Poseidón! —exclamó Sally—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

La bebé tenía ojos verde mar.

Hermes, Apolo y Ares, que ya podía hablar, comenzaron a quejarse por el trato que recibieron al igual que los semidioses varones.

 _"¿Mi hija?_ —Pensó Poseidón—. _Pero si_ _yo_ _nunca... ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Mamá, ayúdame!"_

—T-Tiene que haber un... un error. Yo nunca... ¿Cómo pueden pensar que...? —decía mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta siendo apuntado con múltiples armas—. ¡Hermano, ayuda!

—¡Quítate de encima, tarado! —exclamó Hades, intentando alejar a Poseidón, pero este estaba aferrado con brazos y piernas alrededor de su torso y cabeza.

—¡¡Noo!! —gritó—. ¡Soy inocente!

—¡Eso dije yo y no me creyeron! —exclamó Travis.

—¡Voto por castrarlo! —apoyó Connor, dándole la mano a su hermano. Habían pasado cosas horribles juntos por culpa de ese dios.

—¡Percy, ayuda a tu padre! —pidió.

—¡No le hables a mi hijo, escoria! —gritó Sally, sacando el bate con clavos que le dio Clarisse.

—También apoyo la castración —dijo Zeus, entrando a la enfermería. Poseidón se puso a llorar.

—¡Tú cállate o también te castraré! —espetó Hera y se lo llevó al Olimpo.

—¡Juro que soy inocente! —Siguió gritando el dios del mar. Hades ya estaba harto de ser un peluche al que aferrarse.

—Si la engendro de Perseus Jackson tiene cabello negro y ojos verde mar hay dos opciones —dijo el dios del Inframundo—. O se parece solo a su padre gestante o... bueno, hay otra opción aparte del idiota de Poseidón.

—¡Es cierto! —chilló el dios del mar, saltándose de su hermano—. ¡No soy el único con esas características!

—¿De quién estás hablando? —inquirió Deméter, apuntándolo con su guadaña.

 _"Perdóname, Tritón, pero mejor tú que yo."_ —Pensó Poseidón.

—Tritón —declaró.

Al instante, un grupo de semidioses comenzaron a ponerse trajes de neopreno.

—Nosotros... iremos a bucear un rato —dijo un romano, que hubiera tenido miedo del mar sino fuera apoyado por otros semidoses griegos—. Volveremos pronto.

Y se fueron.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Percy, viendo como su padre con toda la cara mojada y llena de mocos, abrazaba a un asqueado Hades.

—Percy... —comenzó Jason—. ¿Tritón es el padre de tu hija?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó su bro, perplejo—. ¡¿Ese idiota?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Tengo mejor gusto!

—¿Entonces quién es el otro padre de mi ahijada? —preguntó Grover.

—¿Ahijada? ¡¿Quién te dijo que serías el padrino?! —exclamó Jason.

—¡Soy el mejor amigo de Percy, así que obviamente seré yo! —dijo el sátiro, apuntándolo con su flauta.

—¡Yo soy su bro!

—¡¡Cállense!! —gritó Piper. Se hizo el silencio—. Señora Jackson, puede hablar ahora.

—Gracias, Piper. —Todos pudieron atención—. Si Poseidón no es el padre y tampoco Tritón, eso quiere decir que mi nieta tiene las características físicas de Percy... así no podremos saber quién es el otro padre.

Todos se quejaron. ¡¿Tantos meses esperando para nada?! ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

—¿Sabes quién es el otro padre, Percy? —preguntó Quirón.

—...No —dijo. Pareció pensarlo un momento y comenzó a contar con los dedos—. No, no sé.

—Y una examen de ADN queda obsoleto. ¡Genial! —exclamó Annabeth.

—¿Así que la matanza no será hoy? —preguntaron varias semidiosas. Cuando la hija de Atenea negó, guardaron sus armas con expresiones tristes.

—¿...Puedo sostener a mi nieta? —preguntó Poseidón.

—¡¡No!! —gritó Sally.

***

Pasaron tres meses donde la bebé seguía sin tener un nombre porque todos los que sugirió Percy eran horribles. Lo bueno es que se dio cuenta y los descartó. Así que comenzaron a llamarla Jackson para no decirle bebé o niña.

Durante ese tiempo, la niña fue consentida por todo el mundo semidivino y nunca estuvo sin un grupo de cinco personas alrededor. Percy ni siquiera tenía que pedir ayuda porque todos estaban deseosos de sostenerla un momento.

Esa tarde estaban cenando en el comedor con todos vigilando que Percy no ahogara a Jackson con la leche, ya que no sabían si la niña tendría algún poder heredado del héroe del Olimpo.

—¿Ya te llenaste? —preguntó Percy, arrullando a su hija—. Venga, Ariel, ahora tienes que eruc...

—¡Que no es un detergente! —exclamó Thalia.

—¡Es mi hija, así que le pondré como quiera! —respondió.

—¿Ariel Jackson? —preguntó Lou Ellen—. No suena mal.

—Al menos no es Arielmo —dijo Katie, estremeciéndose ante la idea.

—Ariel será —dijo Percy, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su hija.

—¿Puedo sostener a Ariel? —preguntó Poseidón.

—¡No! —exclamó el escuadrón de niñeras que seguía sospechando del dios del mar.

—¡Pero ya han pasado tres meses! ¡Yo soy su abuelo no su pa...!

El comedor quedó en completo silencio cuando vieron a Jackson. La niña había eructado después de comer y ahora, bueno... ahora estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas.

¡¿La bebé podía volar?!

—Zeus no fue, entonces... —dijo Annabeth.

—¿...Quién se apuntó a la clase "pandas y sus primeros pasos"? Ya va a empezar... —preguntó Jason, mortalmente pálido mientras se alejaba lentamente de todos.

—¡¡TÚ!!

Todos vieron con sorpresa como Percy se lanzó sobre Jason y comenzó a estrangulado después de pasarle su hija a Sally.

—¡Percy, para! —pedía Jason, al ver como agarraba a Anaklusmos.

—¡Detente, chico sandía! —exclamó Thalia—. ¡Deja un poco para nosotros!

—¡Lo tendrán después de que le meta una sandía por el trasero e intente expulsarla! —gritó. Jason chilló e intentó escapar.

No sirvió.

—¡¡No, por favor, no!!

—¡¡Sentirás todo el dolor que pasé, bastardo!! —gritó el hijo de Poseidón.

—¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡¡No quiero morir!! —siguió pidiendo, pero los semidoses varones solo comenzaron a armarse, tensar arcos, ponerse armadura y a afilar espadas. Leo sacó la metralleta de bronce celestial.

—¿Morir? —rio Malcolm—. Primero pasarás por todo lo que pasamos nosotros, Grace.

—Por todo —repitieron los demás, acercándose.

—Solo dejen un poco para perseguir o la Caza estará decepcionada —dijo Thalia. Ella no defendería a su hermano si había heredado más que los poderes y ojos de su padre.

—¿Morir, Jason? —dijo Percy, sonriendo de tal modo que el hijo de Júpiter comprendió el miedo que sentían los monstruos—. ¿Morir? ¡¿Sabes todo el dolor que pasé en el parto?! ¡Pensé que me crecería una sandía! ¡¡Y todo por tu culpa, pedazo de idiota!!

—¡¡Lo siento!! —gritó Jason, pero todo empeoró cuando Hermes, Apolo y Ares aparecieron.

—No te olvides de nosotros y todo lo que nos hicieron —dijo Apolo.

—Despídete de tu lengua —declaró Ares con una tijera en la mano.

—Lanzaré tu cuerpo al Tártaro —agregó Hermes.

Jason comenzó a llorar.

—Todo fue por tu culpa —dijo Poseidón, pensando en todo el terror que vivió esos meses y en que no había podido sostener a su nieta—. Oh, querido sobrino, ya comprenderás porque los mortales temían desafiarnos.

—¿Hay que castrarlo? —preguntó Paul.

—Hay que castrarlo —dijo Poseidón. Sally sonrió al oír a Paul.

_"Ya está aprendiendo."_ —Pensó.

—¡¡Yo lo castigaré!! —gritó Percy, después de amarrar a Jason con una cadena de bronce celestial proporcionada por Hefesto y de desarmar a los semidioses que intentaron matar al rubio—. ¡¡Yo sufrí más que ustedes y este idiota se hará cargo quiera o no!! ¡¿Entienden?!

Sus palabras tan cargadas de autoridad hicieron que todos recordaran porqué era el líder del Campamento Mestizo.

Todos asintieron rápidamente.

—...Pero pueden arrojarle piedras si quieren —agregó—. Mientras no se muera, estamos bien.

—No te preocupes —dijo Poseidón—. Él no morirá hasta que Hades o... Tánatos lo diga, ¿cierto, hermano? —preguntó dándole un codazo al dios del Inframundo.

—...Sí —respondió con fastidio.

—Perfecto —dijo Percy—. Recibirán lo que quede de él.

Y comenzó a arrastrar a Jason hasta la cabaña de Ares que tenía más materiales de tortura.

—¡¡Ayuda!! —suplicó Jason, intentando escapar, pero la cadena era irrompible. El piso quedó marcado por sus uñas—. ¡¡Will, tú eres médico, ayúdame!!

—Sálvate solo. Yo también sufrí mucho —respondió—. ¡Comí cosas horribles y todos pensaron que era el pasi...!

—¿...Will? —llamó Nico al ver que su novio se detenía en medio de la frase.

—Yo...

El hijo de Apolo tenía una expresión de absoluto asco al pensar en la comida que Percy preparaba. De repente, unas terribles náuseas lo sacudieron, y sin poder contenerse, vació su estómago en medio del comedor.

Todos sintieron el déjà vu.

—Will... —llamó Nico, más pálido que de costumbre.

—Solo son náu... —comenzó a decir el rubio, pero guardó silencio.

—No me digas que... —dijo Annabeth. Will la miró con horror.

—¡Pero Nico es hijo de Hades! —exclamó Reyna—. ¡Y tú un maldito médico!

—Yo...

—No es imposible —dijo Hades. Apolo asintió.

—¡¡Noo!! —exclamó Will—. ¡No puedo estar...!

—¡Já! —dijo Percy, apuntándolo con el dedo—. ¡Te lo dije! Pero no te preocupes porque si Nico no quiere hacerse cargo... espera a que vea cómo quedará Jason. Alto... ¿no dijiste no eras el pasivo?

—¡¡Cállate, Jackson!! —gritó Will, viendo como Jason era arrastrado lejos.

—...Supongo que yo seré el padrino —dijo Grover, muy contento.

—Nico, tú...

Will no dijo nada más al ver como su novio estaba congelado en su lugar.

—Nico...

Pero el hijo de Hades ya estaba desmayado en el piso.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final.  
> Gracias por sus lecturas y por seguir esta historia.  
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.  
> Atte. Alex


End file.
